It's all about the Balance
by redandyellowmarshandmellow
Summary: BTVS season 6 & SPN season 4. Buffy's been resurrected but every action has an equal and opposite reaction so somethings hitched a ride back from hell. But its okay CAUSE ITS DEAN! *Spoilers for season 4 of supernatural - working progress, please R&R! *
1. Bargaining

*Disclaimer – UNFORTUNATELY. BTVS & SPN aren't mine.

(Note – chapter 1, especially the beginning is basically a recap that is relevant with some new bits for the supernatural aspect. It's mostly stuff for the Buffy part from bargaining parts 1 & 2 but with a lot changed to my liking and with a bit of Supernatural injected in there. Also for everyone who likes Sam, I WILL BRING HIM IN SOONER OR LATER!)

_Sunnydale cemetery, California._

_Dean Winchester. January 24th 1979 –May 2nd 2008._

_Buffy Anne Summers. January 19th 1981 – April 28th 2008._

Chapter 1 – Bargaining

_My eyes sprung open and I inhaled deeply for the first time in what felt like years. The musty stench of the thick air filled my lungs but didn't satisfy and I began to gasp. Panicking I tried to raise my arms from where they were laid by my sides but they were met by a silk like fabric leading onto solid wood just a couple of inches from where my body lay. I kicked my legs and my knee collided with the wood, producing a cracking sound that was almost deafening to me in this unbearable silence. I gasped for more air as my fingers tore through the fabric, clawing at it. Air,_ _I needed air. I didn't know where on earth I was. I didn't care. My vision seemed like it was blurred and everything was so hazy and dreamlike. If I'd had my usual wit about me I'd have made a_ _quip about how much like a nightmare this was, but not exactly the time or place. There was no air at all and everything sounded like it was underwater, even the pounding of my fists against the wood. I could feel the soil sting against my newly blooded and bruised knuckles and as it poured into the space I forced my head into the gap I'd created. I pushed both hands up through the soil and when they finally broke through the grass my head followed, and all I could think was how grateful I was for the fresh air filling my lungs. _

_I stumbled to my feet, my ears feeling totally blocked and my eyesight hazy but as I turned the sight that lay before me was impossible not to register._

_**Buffy Anne Summers**_

_**1981-2008**_

_**Beloved sister**_

_**Devoted friend**_

_**She saved the world**_

_**a lot**_

_I squinted at the stone and repeated the words over and over in my head. Recognition dawned after a couple of seconds and my breathing escalated again. I suddenly felt like I was back underground. _

_I wandered through the deserted street that was littered with burning cars and debris. Where the hell was I? Was this... hell? My eyesight wasn't improving and the little of the chaos I could see was disturbing enough. So I did what, I think, anyone in this situation would do, Not that many get the chance to experience this, I made my way to the last place I remembered._

_**Death is my gift...**_

_**Buffy ... no!**_

_**Dawnie, I have to. **_

_**No! **_

_**Listen to me. Please, there's not a lot of time, listen...**_

-----------------

"Come on move it, little-bit!" Spike growled at a resistant Dawn as he pulled her by the hand through the grave yard and back towards his crypt.

"Spike, the buffy-bot... I don't want them to..." She trailed off. The young brunette brought her hands to her eyes, roughly wiping them. He turned on her, his leather jacket swirling violently. She expected to be met with a bumpy face and fangs, but was instead met with some understanding eyes.

"Dawn, I know that thing looks like Buffy but it's not her, its metal and wires and hell knows what else. But those demons on wheels are running riot and the only safe place I can think of is my..." Something caught his eye and he stared out in into the grave yard. Dawn tried to follow his gaze but instead opted to supply the end to his sentence.

"Crypt?"

"Yeah," He replied absently. He stalked through the between the headstones to a single slab of granite that read...

_**Dean Winchester.**_

_**January 24th 1979 –May 2nd 2008.**_

_**Loving brother and son**_

_**No chick flick moments.**_

"What, you know him?" Dawn inquired, slightly disturbed by Spike's sudden clenching of a fist. Spike nodded slightly.

"His Dad... I had a run in with his Dad once, but I've just got a feeling..." He shook his head, turned back, heading towards where his crypt was located. "No, we've got bigger problems right now."

He chuckled to himself, showing off the hollow and overly defined cheekbones. Dawn tore her gaze away from the grave and began to follow Spike. Just as she did so a hand broke through the ground and the 29 year old yanked himself free of his coffin. Upon hearing the inhuman howl that echoed the two whirled around. Dawn looked up to Spike for some explanation, even instruction but he looked speechless. The 'late' Dean Winchester raised his head. No bumps, no fangs. Dawn could practically see the cogs whirring in Spike's head. The man was dressed in what, under all the dirt, looked like a faded brown leather jacket. Spike swallowed recognising the jacket immediately but decided against letting on to Dawn. A pendant hung from the man's neck and under the jacket Dawn could see a ripped black t shirt stretched over a muscular torso. Her eyes travelled upwards and met the man's hazel green. They showed such a mix of fear, relief, confusion but most of all she could recognise this animalistic nature in them. She could tell immediately that this man meant no harm but it was as if all that had made him human had been eroded away and all that remained was basic human instinct. Of course, this hunter's human instinct when approached was to, first, attack and second, run.

----------

Buffy drifted further through the streets, reliving past memories as she walked in a clouded haze through the flames and destruction. She knew where she was heading. Knew what she was intending to do but at the moment it didn't matter. This was just a bad dream.

_Dawn listen to me. Listen._

_I love you, I will always love you._

_But this is the work that I have to do. _

_Tell Giles... tell Giles I figured it out, and I'm okay._

_And give my love to my friends._

_You have to take care of them now, you have to take care of each other. _

_You have to be strong..._

The blonde's confused thoughts were interrupted by the large and heavy object that knocked her clean off her, already unsteady, feet. Her head hit the pavement, hard and the back of her neck felt wet. She felt a weight lift off of her and opened her eyes to see a black silhouette in a crouching position. Her vision, oddly enough, cleared more than before and she assessed that the bruising on the back of her head hadn't cause too much damage. The figure advanced towards her and the flaming truck to her right light his face up. The contours of his face remaining dark and created an increasingly menacing look. Suddenly there was like a click, first her human instinct kicked in, telling her to run as fast as she could, but at the same time her 'Slayer instinct' kicked in, and harder. Suddenly she felt an overpowering need to fight. Memories from before that conversation with the younger brunette, 'Dawn' who she was still having trouble placing right now, came flooding back in fragments. She jumped to her feet and shot out a punch that collided with the man's right arm. Okay, good so far, she thought as she landed another blow to the guy's lower jaw. The figure staggered momentarily back into the shadow that was created by the broken street lights and the cloudless night that suffocated the scene, but all too quickly rushed back at her, the light from surrounding flames licking up his neck and face and illuminating his wild green eyes, as he pinned her against the brick wall behind. A silence fell, deafening as she struggled against him. He kept her pinned with an arm pressed across her shoulders and neck, a bar keeping her newly bruised skull against the red brick wall. She was forced to look into his intense green eyes. His face was so close that they're noses were almost touching and she felt the cool sting of metal brushing against her lower neck. He kept the lower part of her body pressed against the wall with his own, all except for her right leg which she began to raise, before the sound of motorbike engines filled the smoky air and stopped her dead. His eyes wandered upwards as if trying to see the sound that echoed and her eyes followed his curiously.

Realising he had actually let his guard down with this, her mind becoming clearer and her thinking, faster all the time, she was about to pull his arm down and kick him centre stomach to get away, when without warning he brought his arm down and released her. He bent his knees and Buffy noticed the rips and tears in his dirt covered black trousers and shirt. In fact, for the first time she noticed that bar the leather jacket he seemed in about the right attire for a funeral, and with his dirt covered, everything, her incredibly muddled mind tried to desperately to figure this one out. It was turning out to be an incredibly strange night that made no sense, so why wouldn't it be possible that she wasn't the only one to dig her way out of her own grave that night.

The guy seemed to be quite aware of his surroundings, incredibly aware in fact. In a way that every slight movement or sound resulted in a jerk or frightened look. So when the five screaming motorbikes came screeching around the corner she fully expected the man to run. A lot of her Slayer senses were beginning to reawaken now. Seeing these five, severely disfigured and gruesome looking demons approach, covered with piercings, tattoos, leather and god knows what else, the fear inside her seemed to have ebbed, and as she closed her eyes a more powerful force had begun to take over. When she reopened her eyes however she was met by a sight, she really hadn't been expecting. The man was standing in between her and the five approaching demons. They were armed with chains and metal poles that they'd no doubt ripped off the side of a house while they were looting. They just looked the type. The demons formed a semicircle around the two and Buffy realised that she was still pressed against the wall, she edged closer to the stranger and her mind forgot about all the screwed up things that happened tonight, and got into the fight. She counted three of the demons on her side and her mind began to work on her best shot of taking the first two out quickly. Their mouths moved, forming words which she could only assume were insulting comments, her eyesight was better which helped but everything still sounded kind of muted. One of the demons, this one with long blondish hair scraped into an unruly ponytail, as was his beard, leaned forwards and made a grab at Buffy.

She dodged easily but the man next to her, seeing this as a threat dove at the demon. Although it was a display of protection of her, she really wished he hadn't as now the four remaining demons closed in, forming a tighter circle around her. The largest, and if possible, more scary of the four made his way up to her. He wore a loose black leather jacket with silver studding on the shoulders, over a black and white T with finger less gloves. Eyes that were made up of only red with tiny black dots for pupils started out of his sunken sockets and his entire face was litter with silver piercings. He had a black tattoo in the centre of his forehead that was again scattered with chunks of metal and staples. As the man continued to fight the fifth demon she caught a glimpse of the logo emblazoned on his jacket, _Hellions? _The 'leader' of the gang was saying something and the other three laughed, the sound was still muffled and she furrowed her brow, trying to work out what it was they were saying. None of that seemed to matter when the leader threw an incredibly powerful fist her way. It struck her hard on the jaw and she stumbled back, chaos ensued, shortly after. The second demon, with a bald head and pixie like ears, but more piercings than any of the others launched itself at her. She raised her leg and her knee made contact with the torso. She threw another punch and swiftly jumped into a kick knocking a second demon off his feet. She glanced over to see that the man was pummelling the same demon into the ground and had now taken a second, the one with the pixie ears. The fourth demon dove at her, this one a bit softer with a thick slice of fat under his chin and hellfire tattoo's down his bald, round head which also seated a pair of black tinted, bike riding goggles. She landed a powerful kick onto the jaw and caught the demon with an arm. She kneed him once between the eyes and then quickly and efficiently snapped his neck. She glanced over to see that the brown haired man, with the piercing green eyes had polished of two of the demons and was gunning for a third. The bodies lay, his two with stab wounds so she assumed he must have a knife of some sort. He made his way to the 'leader' who backed away. He raised his hands and was saying something. It looked like surrender as the demon clambered onto his motorcycle and sped away. She looked over to where the man had been standing moments before but was greeted by nothing but three dead demons. For the first time since she'd woken up she looked down at her hands. They were covered in her blood from breaking out of the coffin and dirt from digging her way out of the ground. She leant back against the wall and slid down it, her vision was blurred again and she could faintly hear someone calling her name.

"_Buffy, Its Xander, we're sorry. We... we didn't know... But we brought you back. _

_Your home now..."_

---------

That is the first chapter of my attempt at a crossover. I apologise for any mistake but it's late so I only ran a quick spell check. This is really just an introduction to a fiction that I think may last a long time as I don't have a set story line. I wanted to see how I could intertwine the Winchesters with the characters in Buffy, hence the spike & john thing. By the by, the first person bit with Buffy at the start was purely because I wanted to write in first person for a change. Red Marsh always gets to and it's not fair as I find it hard to do dean or Sam or someone in first person, so yeah... Also as I do come up with a storyline the title may change so if you do read this and like it, (hopefully) then watch out for that. Okay I'm very tired now so BYEBYEBYE!

Yellow Mellow xx


	2. Torture

*Disclaimer – UNFORTUNATELY. BTVS & SPN aren't mine.

Note – At the beginning of each chapter, there will be a bit in italics. I decided to start each chapter with a bit of 1st person and because the main characters are Buffy and Dean its going to alternate between those 2. So in chapter one it starts with Buffy's POV and in this one it begins with Dean's. Just so's you know!

Chapter 2 – Torture

_I ran. As fast as my legs would carry me. But it didn't matter how fast I moved, the images in my mind kept catching up with me. Torture. I felt a snarl rip from my throat and it was like I couldn't control myself. Everything I saw was in shades of black and tints of colour. Just like everything I saw posed as a danger with only tints of goodness and safety. The girl. I'd wanted to speak, I remembered that much but it was like I couldn't focus my mind enough to form words. My whole body tensed as another memory cut through my skull like a knife. Chains, thousands, piercing my flesh. How long had I been there? Years? Decades? As more of the horrors blurred my thoughts I clutched at my head, Growls were breaking from my throat as I tried and failed to __figure out, where I was, who I was and how I had gotten here. Among the flashes of gore one image continued to reappear, calming me but confusing my senses even more. A man, mid twenties with puppy dog eyes and dark brown bangs. Before I even thought about the word it was erupting from my open mouth as I stopped at the edge of the woods. _

"_SAM!" I stopped dead and sniffed the air, something was different. A large grey sign creaked above me and I strained to read the words. 'St James cemetery, Sunnydale'. I heard a snarl and it took me a second to realise it was mine. I stayed crouched low to the ground and after what seemed like an age, rose slowly to my feet, I turned on my heel with wide eyes in time to see a punch thrown my way. Something cold and solid made contact with my cheek and I flew backwards a few feet. Whatever it had been, it had some force behind it. The back of my head hit something with a dull thud and my vision started to fade out. I lifted an unsteady hand to the back of my head which felt sticky and numb. I heard a muffled scream, a man's scream and saw a flash of black leather and peroxide white. After that it all went black. _

-------------

Sam woke up. He rubbed his eyes roughly and glanced around the empty room. Looked at the empty single bed across the room. Ever since he'd continued to book two singles, _force of habit _he told himself. His powers had become active after Dean's death. Despite his promises to his brother he figured as long as he was in control still there was no harm, it was his choice. But he hadn't had a vision in so long. Sam tried to slow himself down, tried to reason but his mind kept returning to his brother. He'd seen Dean, hurt and scared but there. If he'd seen his brother, that meant that somehow, in someway, Dean was back. Sam leapt from the bed and yanked on a pair of tattered jeans. He grabbed his mobile, whilst trying to focus on Dean rather than what had happened in his vision, and with shaky hands, hit speed dial 2. Speed-dial 1 had remained as Dean's mobile.

"Hey, Bobby, it's Sam..."

-------------

1 week later

"Guys, I'm telling you, I saw this... man. I know this sounds crazy but I just know that he... y'know, dug his way out of a grave as well. " Buffy said, exasperated. Everyone stared at her and then shared a look, that said, 'what do we say to her now?' She was absolutely sick to death of being mollycoddled and asked if she was okay every two seconds. Willow nodded cautiously,

"Okay, Buffy we believe you it's just... why didn't he speak to you, why just run off, and where to?"

"Yeah Buff, I mean, how many guys are there out there that can take on as many demons as you, and how many of them just disappear?" Xander put in.

Buffy shook her head, dark blonde waves rolling past her cheeks. Since her death and being buried underground for about a month her hair was a lot darker than before. She didn't like it. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again for a moment. She spoke again quietly, realising shortly after just how cryptic and also stupid she sounded.

"I dunno why, I just feel like I have to find this guy. It's like, I felt some sort of connection to him..." Xander gave her a look and she quickly put in, "not like a sexual thing, no it was... I can't explain it..." Willow promptly took on the role of reassurance,

"Okay, we'll... do some research, on resurrecting the dead, hunters, any demons that could just look like people." Buffy nodded and as the four others opened up the nearest book she whispered, mainly to herself,

"I miss Giles..." Willow's head perked up as she heard this, her eyes full of concern for her friend and her compassionate nature shining through even though Buffy didn't want the 'benefit' of it right now.

"He's coming back, I talked to him. I know I'm a kinda, poor substitute but, until then we'll get it done." She nodded encouragingly, as did the other four and Buffy received another encouraging smile from her younger sister, across the room. Dawn was still a little young to be part of the 'Scooby gang' and even though she'd gotten a taste of it while her older sibling was... 'away', now she was back Dawn was being excluded just until Buffy readjusted. The slayer's eyes travelled over her supportive friends and try as she might she couldn't bring herself to thank them, to reply, to even smile. She was finding it hard to even look at these people who dragged her from... wherever she'd been. _Heaven? _Wherever she'd been she had been happy. Content for once and now...

She look down at her lap and twisted her fingers around each other and the black fabric of her blouses hem. She rose from her seat and said shortly,

"I'm gonna patrol." She pushed back her chair and looking from face to expressionless face she felt she should add more by way of explanation. "If it is a reanimated corpse or whatever, there's gotta be an empty grave somewhere."

"But also, we're in Sunnydale. This is vamp central, I'll bet there's more than a few that busted outta coffins that night as well." She bit her lip and nodded,

"Well, I can take a look and I'll note down every one I see. Will, can you find death records with photo's and then I can just see if any of them match our mystery man."

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem." The redhead replied as Buffy turned to leave. "Hey, maybe you could talk to Spike. See if he saw anything." Buffy grunted a half-hearted reply over the tinkle of the magic shop bell.

------------

The silence buzzed. On the one hand, the silence was nice. But on the other, she was getting nowhere at the moment after passing over four busted open coffins and empty grave sites. She'd run into two of the newly awakened vamps stalking the cemetery and dusted them. Damn, Sunnydale sure did have a lot of the undead. Must be one of the perks of being a resident in the valley of the sun. She decided to sit down for a while, mainly to think about how much of the graveyard she'd covered, most of it, but her mind began to wander to before she'd been brought back. Everytime she thought about what she'd lost she felt a pain so ultimate like nothing she could ever have imagined, in her head, in her heart. In her head, she screamed as she felt a stinging pain across the side of her face like she'd been punched. Looking up there was no one anywhere around and before she had time to even be confused a jabbing pain struck in her stomach. It knocked the wind out of her and she fell off the bench onto her hands and knees. Her cheeks were numb and the pain struck again on the left side followed quickly by the right and then her jaw. She gasped with the pain and focused. She needed help, the thrashing continued as some invisible element wreaked havoc on her face and body. It was no invisible being though. This was something else. This was someone else's pain. As her stomach convulsed with being winded again she struggled not to hurl. She needed help, and the nearest person... Spike. Buffy jumped to her feet and sprinted towards his crypt. Cradling her right arm as the pain struck there and she bit her lip, trying her hardest not to scream.

--------------

_The blonde guy brought the steel pole down again, on my right arm this time, hard. I howled in pain and he threw the pole down. My yell drowned out what he shouted __next but I guessed it wasn't good. My mouth formed the words before I even realised what I was saying._

"_YOU SON OF BITCH!" He returned with three long strides. Damn, bet I hit a nerve. He brought the pole down across my forehead and I felt a trickle of warm red as I slipped into black. Sammy..._

_I'd been wherever I was for about seven days. That much I knew. For long periods in the day I'd been left alone even though I knew this guy was here. Sleeping, It didn't take long from me to realise he was a vampire. Remembered hunting them back in Manning, Colorado with Dad and Sam. Fragments of my old memory were slowly retuning as the more recent slipped away. Maybe it was a natural thing. I supposed my behaviour initially must have been a shock reaction or some kind of 'hell jet lag'. Whatever it was, I was thankful it faded. After about seven days I couldn't feel the pain anymore, more just picture it, which was, strange as it sounds, less disturbing. Everything else started to come screaming back. I could remember, Mom, Dad, Sammy. __The deal, Bobby, Ruby, Bella... Lilith... I refused to think about what must have happened after 'Rover' tore me to pieces. It was strange, that part I could see happening. Like I'd floated out of my body and watched it but there was no way I could know if Sam was... _

_My eyes drifted open and I had no idea how long I'd been out. Voices floated from above me. A woman's and the other man's . I felt this sensation at the pit of my stomach which I couldn't define. Maybe it was the head injury, but I somehow knew she could help me. I opened my mouth and yelled as loud as I could. _

-------------

Buffy pounded on the door of the crypt. The front of her skull felt as if it would slid off and she clutched it with a sweaty hand as the door swung open. Spikes expression was angry, violent, matching the sharp yank of the door but when he saw her, his face softened, as much as a vampires could. He'd seen Buffy a couple of times since she was brought back and could tell how much she was hurting. He didn't quite know why she was, or how he knew, He just did. But even so the few occasions that had met since... had been awkward to say the least.

"Buffy?" He asked, clearly confused by her clutching at her head. She breezed past him and took a seat atop of the concrete coffin. The pain began to recede for some reason. There was still a dull ache, bruising but the actually internal thrashing had ceased. Had she been imagining it? No, the pain was way too intense, It must have been something supernatural causing it. Had to be.

"Sorry, my head..." Buffy began as Spike closed the door but was interrupted by a rough cry from below. The cry for help sounded strangled almost and both Buffy and Spike's eyes darted to the trap door in the corner of the dank crypt. Spike looked up to Buffy, fear a picture on his face. She made a move for the door as another choked howl cut through the air.

This time louder, with more strength behind it. Spike was in front of the trap door almost immediately. Vampire speed. If she hadn't been the slayer, she might have been scared, nah it was just Spike. Maybe once he might have scared her, even as the slayer. Not now.

"Spike move out of the way," Despite her petite frame and blonde hair, Spike damn well knew that there was an unspoken _'or else'_ after that sentence. Still if she found him... He stepped towards her only to be pushed back. She flung the hatch open and shot down the stairs.

-------------

The room was incredibly dark, even Buffy's eyesight would have strained to see anything or anyone in the room. The open trapdoor cast a ray of light into the room which, luckily fell across the figures face and shoulder, or she might never have found him. He opened his mouth in the start for another cry for help but stopped catching sight of her. Spike glided down the stairs, somewhat panicked at Buffy finding this. She kept her eyes locked with the man's and held out a hand, her voice was sharp with an edge of anger even she'd never heard before.

"Keys." Spike shook his head, She looked at him disbelieving.

"Buffy, I won't let you take him. We have, unfinished business..."

"This is unbelievable. He's a human being you can't torture him like this." Her voice was nearly hysterical, she couldn't understand why she was getting so worked up. It didn't occur to her until he said it that the man had obviously been beaten by Spike, which clearly was impossible down to the chip. But she refused to believe that's this man was anything but human. She felt a connection between them, an understanding. Maybe it was just because they'd both dug themselves out of their own graves, then again maybe not. Even so, she knew that this torn and battered body didn't deserve this torture, human or not.

"He's not human, I can hit him and I've had the chip checked." Spike muttered, calm but with underlying anger. Like the calm before the storm and Buffy knew then and there she was going to have to fight him to get those keys. But she did kinda figure the fight would be pretty easy, again with the chip.

"It doesn't give you the right!" She all but screamed. Buffy took a deep breath and repeated, "Spike give me the keys." He took a step towards her and opened his mouth to object again when she swung the punch. It made contact square in the jaw with an awesome force behind it, Spike flew back and hit against the wall. Buffy stalked up and immediately saw a small ring of keys poking out of the front pocket on black jeans. She made a reach for them, and was caught off guard by a kick from Spike. It hit her knee and she buckled, the ring of keys clutched in her hands she arched har back and sprung to her feet. Spike clutched his head, expecting pain but there came none. He looked at her, as surprised as she was and lunged again. Buffy, this time at least, was ready. She jumped out the way and brought a hard kick to Spike's back. She whirled around to face the man, still chained by his wrists to the stone wall.

"Can you move?" she asked breathless, as she ran and started to unchain him. There came a grunt of a reply and a nod. She helped him to his feet and he leant against the wall as Spike struck again. She blocked a punch and got in a swift kick to the thigh, ducking as he swung another hook at her cheek but caught by a backlash of his leg. The force knocked her back but she gained composure quickly. The man however, stumbled clutching his abdomen where her pain resided, now fading to a dull ache. She got in 3 more jabs and a final kick threw the peroxide vamp against the wall. She grabbed a tall candlestick holder near the corner and just as Spike began to move she pinned it over his shoulders, holding him back. His face was in full vamp shape now, the yellowing eyes with speck pupils, bumpy forehead and overbearing fangs. How could he have hit her? He'd said his chip worked fine? She didn't even have time to think about that now, but not to worry, she could worry about that for hours on end later. "I don't want to hurt you Spike." She said sternly and Spike knew that

didn't mean she wouldn't. His one sided crush was exactly that and the fact he'd just tried to kill her to stop her didn't help his case any. His face morphed back to human and he backed further still against the wall. He nodded his head allowing her to make her move, she backed up and helped the man up the trapdoor. He remained still until he caught on to what she planned. But too late. The trapdoor banged shut and he could hear the sound of something heavy being moved over it before he could scale the room.

"Bloody hell," he muttered. English accent prominent as he kicked the wall of the pitch dark room.

--------------

"That wont hold him long." The man gasped, breathless, not from the action but the relief washing over him. Finally he was out of there. With no idea what time it even was he wished for daylight, resting against 'Spikes' stone coffin. Buffy swung her head up from the sofa she'd pushed over the door, shocked that this guy could actually speak.

"You talk." She stated, obviously. He flashed her a lop sided grin.

"I also walk, eat, sleep, among other things…" He winked at her and her mouth fell open. It was a few seconds before her brain registered she had to shut it, and replace the gawk with a smart comment.

"You can barely stand, yet your hitting on me." Not her best, it would have to do. So many thinks were mystifying to her at present, Better come-backs weren't her top priority at the moment so she continued, breezing past the smirk that confidently stood before her on a battered and broken face. "I'm Buffy. What's your name?"

"Dean," came the short reply, the smirk remained as he started to limp towards the door. She helped him and the smirk faltered slightly. Clearly 'Dean' didn't like being proved weak through help. Buffy watched as Dean looked up upon their exit, expecting sunshine and greeted only by more dark. She decided to lighten the mood.

"So, you got a last name to go with that? Or is it just 'Dean', y'know like, 'Batman' or 'Pinkie'."

"Pinkie?"

"Yeah you know as in, 'and the Brain'"

"That Pinkie, huh." Dean shrugged, painful as it was and he was sure this girl had felt him wince.

"So, last name?"

"Winchester." He replied as they made their way out of just one of Sunnydale's several cemetery's.

--------------

** Chapter 2 finished! Finally longest chapter I've ever wrote and it kinda dragged. Although no homework on xmas which turned out to be my time to finish it! There are a couple of alerts on this fic an I wanna apologise for the serious delay. Hopefully the next chapter will take less time. Much love and MERRY XMAS TO ALL :D


	3. It's all about the Balance

*Disclaimer – UNFORTUNATELY. BTVS & SPN aren't mine.

Chapter 3 - It's all about the balance

"_Dawn!" I yelled throwing the keys down onto the table by the door. The whole place was littered with crap. I suppose not the usual family crap. Less clothes and literal rubbish but more ancient demonic texts and primordial weaponry. Research, clearly, had been in continuence in the house, concerning the mystery man that Spike had been holding captive. With the occasional pile of wooden stakes dotted here and there. Ah, no place like home. I yelled for my sister again as I helped Dean into the living room and lowered him to the sofa. Dawn appeared at the bottom of the stairs her brown, dead straight hair water falling past her pale skin. She wore a nice pink and gold decorated top. My pink and gold decorated top. I reasoned I could yell later, sister stuff,__but for now I needed her help. "Dawn, I need the first aid kit." I didn't have to add where it was kept. I don't know why we even bothered putting it away anymore, it was constantly needed. I__turned to the beaten Dean and met his hazel green eyes. It was strange how although his body was bruised and cut, with barely a square inch of clear skin, his eyes didn't reflect it at all. No way was this some ordinary, 'dug-myself-out-of-my-own-grave-Joe'. To even be standing after such a beating was an achievement. At first I wasn't sure if I had been hurting because of 'his'__hurt, it could happen, like sympathy pains. But I remembered the pain near Spikes and there was no way that had been in my head. It was so… real. After examination of Dean's wounds and__then my own I found them to be almost the same, the 'almost' due to how much mine had healed. Slayer perks, you gotta love 'em. The cuts weren't visible at all but felt real, where as the bruising had shown around my arms and torso. A spattering of bluish purple decorated my right cheek bone as it did his and the back of my right leg remained painful, as Dean said his did._

_There was something supernatural in this. God only knew what._

_Dawn stood and watched as I wrapped bandages and applied gauze and disinfectant where I found it necessary. I walked to the bathroom to put the first aid kit back under the sink and my sister followed me up the stairs. She had this look on her face that I couldn't define, not quite fear, or even panic. But a sort of uneasiness. She had to know something…_

"_Buffy… That guy…" She started.__I rose from under the sink and turned to face her,_

"_Dean…" I put in for her. She smiled briefly and the expression returned in a flash. _

"_Well… I saw him climb out of his grave the night you came back." The rest of the sentence she blurted and I felt my smile drop. _

"_What were you doing in the graveyard at night." It wasn't a question, A statement that I didn't really know how I would answer if I were her. But I wasn't her and if I'd have been soft to say the question was unfair. This was totally fair._

"_The hellions… I was with Spike." My smile faltered more, if possible. I knew I was positively frowning now. I breathed a sigh. Okay, so Spike wasn't the greatest role model/baby sitter in the world, but I knew that he knew, I would never hesitate in killing him if he ever put Dawn in danger, even if it were just error in judgement. And despite what had happened earlier Spike wouldn't hurt Dawn. I knew that, but should I let this fact pass me by or do I react?_

"_Anyway, we saw this Dean guy crawl out of his grave, he kind of stood there and tackled Spike when he started towards him, and then just ran off."_

_I let it pass me by. _

"_But, there was something wrong, Buffy. He was so scared, I could tell and he was like, an animal because of it." I was running through all the things I knew about 'Dean' as Dawn said this. _

_Clearly she hadn't said anything before about this 'Dean' to avoid getting into trouble concerning her being at the graveyard at night. But she had a point. I sent her to bed because of the hour, _

_and began to compile a list of the facts I knew_.

_1. Name, Dean Winchester_

_2. According to Dawn, dug himself out of his grave the same night as me in the same cemetery._

_3. Err, okay, possibly an enemy of Spike, although I had no idea why. Did I have a 4?_

_4. Oh, some sort of weird connection between his bruising and mine, some might say coincidence, but as an old friend of mine used to say. 'I believe in a lot of things, and coincidence ain't one of 'em.' _

_Four points. I knew four things about this man sitting on my sofa who may or may not be a psychopath, or may or may not have some sort of connection to me. I heard muffled voices below me in the living room. This man, sitting on my sofa, who may or may not be connected to the supernatural and dangerous, who WAS talking to my friends. _

_Fantastic._

_----------------_

Buffy walked cautiously down the stairs, greeted by the turning of heads. For the wrong reasons, you'd think a girl would get used to all this attention, but she never did. Willow, Tara and Xander stood facing the sofa as Anya hovered near his seat. She seemed to be contemplating whether or not to sit down. But after noticing the severe bruising she figured that even she might be able to take this guy and took a seat on the sofa. Buffy made her way awkwardly towards them, wrapping slender arms around the white polo neck she'd changed into.

"I see you met Dean," Buffy said by way of greeting. Willow nodded and Buffy continued introducing them. "Dean these are my friends Anya, Xander, Tara and Willow." She gestured to each person who gave a nod, smile or wave at the sound of their name. Buffy then addressed the others, "Guys, this is the man I told you about." Dean pulled his face into a jokey smirk.

"Gee, You've been talking about little old me. Aw shucks." The humorous tone was so thick in his voice Buffy felt like she could touch it. It brought a smile to her face, seeing this guy, absolutely black and blue but still able to joke, he reminded her vaguely of Xander. The others clearly seemed to think so too and even Xander grinned. Willow's face turned serious again,

"Buffy we came to find you, to tell you what we found. But, um first, Dean, what do you remember? From before," she nodded encouragingly, "you know." Dean coughed and fidgeted awkwardly on the sofa.

"Well, I woke up… underground. Dug myself out and came face to face with a vampire." The rest of the scoobys looked at each other. They shuffled awkwardly amongst themselves, the silence was broken by Xander.

"So you know about our bumpy faced, fanged friends?" Buffy followed their gaze as Dean looked up and met her eyes. He knew that she knew, that _he knew_ about these things. Dean readjusted his position on the sofa, figuring clearing a few things up couldn't hurt. And prepared for what could be a long explanation.

"Yeah, I'm a hunter." He stated. _Hmm, not all that long then_, he thought as the people around him seemed to accept this reasonably well. There was no way any of these were hunters, even the blonde girl he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it.

"It was Spike." Buffy put in. "That attacked him."

Xander paused for a minuet and jumped straight in with the question that all of the scoobies were thinking.

"Are you human?"

"What are you high? Yeah, I'm human." Dean stated, he recognised that tinge of annoyance in his voice. But he didn't take kindly for being mistaken for something_ other_ than human.

"Well you see," Xander continued with a an expression that showed both smugness, resentment and also unmaskable fear. "You've somehow managed to get yourself beaten up by a vampire that can't hit humans." Dean felt the sofa move and saw the blonde girl, Anya, had hastily moved from beside him and behind Xander. He felt Buffy flinch too and realised that this 'Spike' had been able to hit her easily enough. But figured he should keep this to himself for the meantime. Dean winced due to the bruising as he racked his brains for some sort of comment, but couldn't come up with anything. Going to hell and living in the dark for a week with the occasional beating hadn't left him as articulate as before. He looked up to Buffy for a little help, not something he'd usually do but he'd probably never see these people again. Also they were her friends, she should calm them down as Xander's stare became more hostile. Any other day Dean would have bet he could take this guy with eyes closed, and with his hands tied behind him. But at the minuet he was having trouble sitting on his ass without aching. Buffy turned to Xander almost instantly.

"Xander drop it." He looked at her defiantly and opened his mouth but Willow stepped forward laying a hand on his back and brushed past him toward Buffy. She caught Buffy's chin and noticed the bruising down her cheek and then examined Dean's. Her expression gave away that she knew something but still she looked at Tara and nodded.

"Buffy, like we said we found something." The redhead said. "It involves you too, Dean. We know what brought you back." Dean leaned forward even though it hurt, resting arms on his knees and letting his hands hang in the air. He looked up at Tara and then back to Willow.

"Buffy, when we brought you back, from hell," Both Buffy and Dean swallowed thickly, "We had to bring something else back from… heaven." She looked at Tara who jumped in,

"It's like, everything has to have a balance. So when we took something from hell, typically a bad thing, we got a good thing too. To even it out and keep the balance."

"So when you came back, Dean, did on the same night. From heaven…" She looked at Dean who was studying his hands intently. He looked straight at Buffy whose pleading eyes were screaming. She couldn't take their sympathy if they knew that it was the other way around. She couldn't let them find out. A lump rose in her throat as Dean studied her face. He understood why she didn't want them to know. Just as he didn't want them to question him about his time in hell. He turned to Willow and nodded, somehow faking each others pain allowed the distraction they needed so as not to deal with their own.

"Yeah," he said gruffly but added a light hearted tone after seeing how obviously upset she was for dragging him from a place he'd never been. Never even dreamed existed. "It was free flowing beer and topless women all the way." Most of the females scowled while Xander grinned and Dean suddenly felt that the bad first impression was clearly not set in stone.

Tara coughed and Willow shook her head, nervously beginning again.

"There's something else too. We brought you back and the balance had to change. But if one of you gets hurt, then the other will too…"

"What?" Buffy and Dean demanded simultaneous. They shot a look at each other as did the rest of the scoobies.

"Basically if one of you dies. So will the other one." Anya put in. "Saw something like it back in 1670, it wasn't pretty…" she began but was shushed by Xander.

"1670?" Dean asked.

"Ex-demon." Buffy said shortly, before turning back to Willow, "So, If someone hits him, I'll feel it too."

"That's why your bruises are the same, 'cept yours are more healed. Although Dean's don't look too bad now..." Willow pondered. Dean scowled, _they still felt bad._

"Hang on a minuet, first how do you know all this? Second, why will she heal faster?" Dean asked.

"We work in a shop called the magic box. We did research using the books there. You should come by when your feeling better and buy things." Anya smiled, opening her mouth to continue listing the range of merchandise but was stopped again by Xander.

"I heal faster 'cause I'm the Slayer." Buffy explained shortly. She didn't see any need in sugar-coating it for this guy, plus she really couldn't be bothered to explain what a Slayer was, if this guy was a hunter then surely he'd know.

"What?" Came the reply. She breathed a sigh.

"One girl in all the wor…"

"No, I know what a Slayer is, what I'm saying is they don't exist." The rest of the gang looked on as a stare off began.

"Well I never, a sceptic. Okay, I like a challenge." Dean rolled his eyes as the others turned, from him and back to Buffy, simultaneously. "Look, believe me or don't believe me but there is such a thing as a 'Slayer', an I'm it."

The rest of the groups eyes moved back for a response from Dean and he didn't figure he could get away with another eye roll. '_I'll call Bobby about it when I get a chance'. _He paused for a minuet before the real rememberence of his brother crashed over him like a wave. He'd remembered before but now it was like something had clicked. Before it had seemed just like memories, almost like a dream and now it hit him. The last time he'd seen his brother was right before, his death. He felt sick to his core when he thought about what could have happened, what _would surely _have happened after… '_Sam!' _

He leapt up from the sofa a little too quickly but maintained balance. He turned to Buffy, a tone of sudden urgency in his voice that made Anya back away further still.

"I need to use your phone!" Buffy stepped back, a little stunned by this, totally out of context, reaction.

"Um, okay. She walked to the table and grabbed the phone, bringing the large matt white block back. She really should buy something a little more up to date. This was one step ahead of an old style telegraph machine. Handing it over Dean dialled quickly and pulled the phone to his ear. Everyone watched in silent anticipation as the quiet ringing sounded.

After the fifth ring Dean's vision started to blur and his chest felt tight. At the seventh ring the answer phone sounded and the familiar sound of Sam's voice made his head spin. A single tear traced down his cheek as he made his way to the door frame. Facing away from his audience he brought a hand roughly down his face, resting over his mouth, keeping his bottom lip from trembling, or even opening and screaming as his brothers recorded voice sounded.

"Hi, this is Sam, I can't take your call right…" The message stopped abruptly and a voice answered.

"Hello?" Dean remained speechless. Sam was alive. He'd somehow, though Dean had no idea how, escaped Lilith. He was so overwhelmed that he forgot to reply to the series of confused 'hello's' pouring from the speaker. It was after the annoyed, 'who is this?' and the rustle indicating an attempt at hanging up that shocked him out of his stupor.

"Sammy?" He asked, his voice shaky and questioning even though he could have recognised that voice from the very depths of hell. He could hear muttering voices in the room behind him.

"Dean? Is that you?" Came the younger Winchester's unsteady reply. Dean laughed out loud,

"Yeah man, It's me." He could almost hear his brother's stunned silence, and could imagine the questions flooding his brother's mind right now as well as the warm relief that was indescribable. He knew the feeling and grasped the receiver closer to his ear.

"Dean, man, h… how… how did you…. You know, it doesn't even matter, its so good to hear you man. Things have been… I've missed you so much, Dean, it's like…"

"Yeah, me too…" He could hear his brother smile and knew it was probably the first real smile in a long time. He was going to comment and tease about his brothers angsty emo, staring out the rainy window, sit in silence pondering about life ways. But now didn't seem the time. Sam's voice cut through his thoughts, urgent suddenly.

"Dean where are you? I had a vision that you were in Sunnydale and you… got hurt." Buffy had appeared at Dean's side and nodded, mouthing the word 'Sunnydale'. Dean nodded back but covered the receiver and turned his back to her, seeing her shrug out of the corner of his eye and walk back to the living room. How much had she heard about Sam? About his psychic ability? Well, he didn't want her hearing anymore. Saved his life or not, she hadn't gained his trust yet. He leant into the phone and replied to Sam after a long silence.

"Yeah, I'm in Sunnydale." He lowered his voice, "Sam, you've started having visions again?" There was another long silence. Dean knew the answer, obviously, Sam had just told him he'd had a vision. But for some reason he had to ask anyway.

"Yeah, but Dean, that's not important now. I can fill you in on it later. Where exactly are you? I was on my way to Sunnydale anyway because of… my vision. So I'm close."

"How close is close?"

"Well, in Cali. It'll take, a few of hours to get to Sunnydale, what motel are you staying at?"

Dean leaned against the beige coloured wall.

"Not in a motel. I… uhh… I was 'rescued' I supppose by this girl." He lowered his voice, "She says she's a Slayer. But they don't exist right." There was a pause and Dean could hear a muffled sound of pages being rustled over the line. Sam was flicking through Dad's journal. Just then the reply came, bearing what Dean had expected. He had Dad's journal practically memorised.

"Nothing in Dad's journal. What's this girl's name?"

"Buffy, Summers I think. Look her up I'm fairly sure she lives here alone but I'm in her house. She's putting me up for the night, I hope. Coming back from hell is bitch."

"Well, I can call Bobby see if he's ever heard of her. Dean, hold tight I'll be there by morning." Sam assured him. Dean glanced around the corner at the clock. Three a m.

"Okay, get here quick. But not so quick that you crane my baby. I'm looking forward to seeing her more than you." Dean joked light heartedly. It kind of hurt to joke about such things but it was a worthy defence mechanism. Sam saw through it immediately but didn't shatter his brother's façade. Instead he replied with a smile in his voice that wasn't lost over the phone line or on Dean.

Shortly after hanging up Dean made his way back into the living room. He searched the room and found just Buffy and the red head in sight. The brunette also emerged with a cup in her hands and stood next to Willow. He breathed in deeply and walked, as self reliantly and self confidently as one could managed when they'd been resurrected last week and then beaten to a bloody pulp by a vampire, towards them. Buffy's head snapped up before he was even close and the others followed her lead. Tara, the brunette, smiled and asked pleasantly if everything was okay. He felt like crap. But considering the circumstances and how things had been over a week ago. Okay sounded more than accurate. He nodded, stretching his face into a well practiced smile. It seemed to take a little too much effort, and he supposed, again considering the circumstances, that he had a lot to smile about, but right now he was just too tired.

"I'm guessing you don't have anywhere to stay," Buffy observed. Dean gazed at her. His smile returned, needing slightly less effort now. He felt that she understood what he was going through and the falseness wasn't necessary. For some reason she had an air about her. And it wasn't all that hard to hide... _God, I sound like Sam… Pull it together Dean. None of__this chick flick crap. _

"Yeah. That vampires crypt was my best form of accommodation." He joked. Buffy smiled,

"Well, you can have my bed tonight, I'll take the couch as you don't look like your really in the state for it."

"No, it's fine I'm feeling better already. I don't wanna turf you out of your bed." His eyes flickered to the other two girls and returned to Buffy with a questioning look.

"Um, Tara and Willow live here too." Buffy put in, she nodded at them as Willow yawned and they both headed upstairs. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"They're… Sisters?"

"Lovers actually." Buffy stated. "Let me make up the couch for you." In Dean's head, he could hear the old, more callous side of him screaming _'Jackpot!'. _But he ignored that long enough to follow.

-----------

"So, how'd you get into hunting?" Buffy asked. Her version of light conversation. She smiled and the informality and breeziness of the subject matter as she placed a couple of pillows on the sofa.

"Well, My Dad started when I was young. Me and my brother were just brought up hunting." He replied. Avoiding going into details about how his Dad started. Buffy laid a blanket across the couch and gestured for Dean to sit. Buffy perched on the table opposite and stared at him as he eased into the makeshift bed. The sun would start to rise in less than an hour and the purple blue light streamed in through the white gossamer curtains behind the couch. He smiled at her intense stare as her brow furrowed.

"What?" He asked, grinning. Her blond eyebrows knitted together further.

"Nothing. I'm, uh, trying to work out how you died." She stood and headed out the room, stopping at the stairs. "It was meant to be an inconspicuous observation." she muttered. He sniggered and leant back into the soft sofa.

"Yeah, I'd work on that." She smiled back.

"So, you gonna enlighten me? You're kipping on my couch. A girl needs to know these things." She asked lightly. Immediately regretting pushing the question. Her curiosity had won over, but the prominent reluctance on Dean's face to share halted that, and she added quickly with a nod. "I understand, another long story for another time." He smiled back weakly.

"I'm just tired is all." Dean replied. Buffy turned off the lamp by the staircase and a deeper purple blanketed the room purely from the sky outside. Those curtains were useless.

"One more thing?" she asked. She saw him nod. "Why are you so adamant that slayers aren't real?" She thought she heard him shrug. "I mean with everything you see, everything you do."

"Well, I dunno. I have to see something with my own two eyes before I buy it." He added casually. She was going to protest that she was 5"4 and took on a vamp that he couldn't. But it seemed the subject was closed before she could retaliate, sealed with a loud yawn like snore from across the room. She shook her head and climbed upstairs for her usual few hours of rest. Even though she knew she probably wouldn't sleep.

-------

Note - Hehe, I FINISHED CHAPTER 3... FINALLY. Okay well this is about all I had plot wise so the next chapter might be further delayed. I have a few ideas, I just need to order the damn things. Also Sammy should be in the next chapter, so good times for all! :D

Much love … x

PS - Make me happy: Leave a review!


	4. Hawaiian Reunion

*Disclaimer – UNFORTUNATELY. BTVS & SPN aren't mine.

Chapter 4 - Hawaiian Reunion

_I could feel my eyes rolling under the lids as the sunlight woke me finally from a nightmare. I should have known it would be too much to ask for just one night of sleep. Or a couple of hours. __Repressing the memories, as if it were an everyday thing I was beginning to get use to, I hoisted myself off the couch and crept into the kitchen. Everything was quiet. If I'd been the cliché type I __may have added a 'too quiet' to that. That was the feeling I was getting. Reaching the deserted kitchen table I looked up at the clock. 8:17. Sam should probably be here soon. With that realisation __in mind I decided to make my way upstairs to check the house for any sign of company. As I crossed the hall my eye caught a note by the phone. _

**Dean, **

**Your brother called, I gave him this address and he said he'd be here around 9. Willow and Tara are at college, & Dawn's at school. I've got to research at the magic box with Anya and Xand. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. Give me a call if you need anything, Don't do anything stupid. I'll be back around midday.**

_Below, in a girly kind of scrawl, was a number, I assumed the number for, 'the magic box' or whatever the hell it was called. With a shrug I continued upstairs in search of the bathroom. After __trying two other doors I found it finally. White tile flooring tapped as I entered and I realised I still had my boots on. I removed them while passing a shower, bath combo. I pulled my black tee over __my head and realised it was practically shredded. I turned to throw it into the bin near the toilet and standing up I caught my reflection in a large bathroom mirror over a white porcelain sink. I __approached the man staring back at me, barely recognisable, even though I hadn't looked in a mirror for god knows how long. My hair had grown almost another inch but still stuck out in odd __angles, not long enough to look as girly as Sam's, but close. Most of my face looked grimy and I realised how much I must have stunk last night after not having a shower for however long. I __touched my bare chest where I distinctly remembered the hell hounds had tore me apart. Faint lines decorated over my neck and stomach. The pink stretches of scar tissue mainly criss-crossing __over the slight left of my chest, where my heart was. My mind wandered back to how long it had been and before and I darted down the stairs, quickly in search of some sort of calendar. My bare __feet scuffed the carpet as I quickly descended but I stopped dead at the foot of the stairs as Buffy stood motionless in front of me. She was clutching two sets of books and looked as if she was __making her way back out before I practically leapt half naked in front of her. _

"_D… Dean…" She sort of stuttered. I had the feeling she wasn't caught of guard, just kind of shocked. She brushed a hand through her hair and from the look on her face tried to best ignore my __shirtless form. I grinned, suddenly this was a pretty fun game. I pulled my shoulders back subtly and stood a bit straighter than before. "I, just came to get a few more books. You, showering?" __she continued averting her eyes her cheeks turning a light shade of pink._

"_Yeah, if that's alright?" I replied, throwing on another smirk for effect. She nodded,_

"_Yeah, I thought you might so I put some of Xander's clothes out on my bed, first door on the left." The smirk vanished and I replied slowly, _

"_Those were for me…?" My mind went back to the first door I'd tried and the yellow, green Hawaiian monstrosity that had been lying on the bed. I immediately regretted throwing away my nice __normal tee shirt that didn't look like a Magnum P.I hand me down. I was just thankful that I had my jeans. Hell knows what I'd have ended up with otherwise. Buffy stayed motionless, probably __being polite so I told her I was fine and she left shortly after that. Usually, I guess I'd have been more enthusiastic, flirting and probably (who was I kidding, definitely) scoring with the blonde. But __my priorities were unaffected by my downstairs brain for now anyway as I continued into the kitchen, my eyes immediately being drawn to a fluffy white Labrador sitting above a dated grid __hanging above the counter. I squinted as I got closer, the month reading September. Three months. I'd been in… hell for Three months… I made my way back upstairs and switched on the boiling __water. Steam quickly filling the room. I wondered what had happened whilst I'd been gone. What happened to Ruby? How had Sam survived Lilith's attack? And what had he been up to since…?_

-----------

About twenty minuets later, Dean had sang through all his favourite classic songs, stopping short on Bon Jovi's 'Dead or alive' and moving swiftly on to humming a Metallica beat to compose himself, and switched the water off. It was still kind of hard to think about before he had died, all that did was bring back memories of death and what had followed after it. He thought his memories had been fading but after the nightmare this morning, his memories of hell had been clearer and more disturbing than ever. He stepped out of the shower and onto the cool tiles grabbing a white towel from the rack and roughly drying his hair. Dean eyed the yellow and green mass from across the room and considered his options.

1. Go shirtless in this stranger's house for the rest of the day until he could buy some decent clothing. That Buffy chick was kinda hot… but not entirely practical, and he wasn't that much of a slut.

2. Dig out his old shirt out of the bin next to the toilet. Bad plan, not only was his plain black tee in ribbons, it had also been sitting in that bin with god knows what else for all this time. This was a house full of four girls, he shuddered at the thought of wearing it, moving onto option three.

3. Wear the atrocity that lay before him and have his credibility and dignity forever dented. No, dented was too light, destroyed was more accurate. Not only would he no doubt ruin all chances of ever getting laid in this god forsaken town, he would be giving Sam all the ammo he needed to humiliate Dean for the rest of his life. The eldest Winchester closed his eyes, praying for a forth option and drawing a blank when the he heard a knock on the door. With a low growl he grabbed the sickly yellow fabric and threw it over his arms. Letting the front hang open as he pulled on boxers and his old jeans. There was no way he was wearing the ultramarine shorts glaring at him from the toilet seat. He unlocked the bathroom door and padded quickly down the stairs not really thinking about the fact that Sam hadn't seen him in months. He opened the front door and was greeted by a splash of water to his face. Holy water he guessed. Well, at least Sam was being careful, but this didn't halt his irritation. He cleared his throat which alone screamed his annoyance but before he could say anything he felt arms squeezing tightly around his shoulders. He smiled and hugged Sam back, a wave of strong emotion washing over him so he had to cough and pat Sam roughly on the back to retain his masculinity. Something he was sure his brother, really wasn't concerned about. He pulled back as Sam stepped over the thresh hold and smiled,

"Hey Sammy," He said simply, his voice still coming out gravely and almost choked. Sam smiled, but not the, 'you-went-to-hell-and-now-your-finally-back,-I-missed-you-so-much-and-your-awesome' smile that Dean had kind of been expecting, possibly with added angst. Sam began to snigger which in turn developed into a full blown bellowing laugh. Dean shut the door and remembered what he must have looked like. He closed his eyes and growled.

"Dean, man, I missed you. But more importantly, you look like Hawaii 501."

_Fuck, I knew I should have gone with option one. And so it begins…_

--------------

"So this Willow, she's what? A witch?" Sam asked sitting at the kitchen table as Dean hunted for coffee. _Lend me you shirt and I'll tell you, _he wanted to bargain. The fluorescent colour was giving him a headache. Instead he finally found the coffee jar and spooned some into two random mugs he found a shelf near the sink with a nod and mumbled in response. He took a seat at the breakfast bar across from his brother whose concerned eyes searched his face.

"Dean…" The youngest Winchester started. Dean stared intently at his hands, the initial joking between the brothers had dwindled away and all that was left was for Sam to ask Dean about what he remembered.

"Sam." He looked up and met his brothers anxious gaze. Throwing out a look that clearly meant that he didn't want to, couldn't, talk about his experience just yet. Sam paused for a moment, considering his older brothers usual behaviour in locking similar things away. Okay, well no situation was really similar, but Sam knew that if Dean didn't talk about this he'd become erratic, scary and it would start to kill him. All over again. But at the same time, Sam couldn't begin to imagine what Dean was going through, and he didn't know what could happen if he pushed his brother. So after debating with himself the best thing to do, for what seemed like an age he decided to drop it.

"It's okay. You need some time." He stated. Dean nodded even though that wasn't it at all. There was a long silence as the buzz of the kettle grew to a piecing screech and halted. Dean pushed himself off the chair and poured water for some much needed coffee. He turned back to face Sam and handed him a brightly decorated mug of steaming black coffee. He kept the plain white mug to himself. He already looked like human rainbow and didn't want to exacerbate things further. He took a seat again and stared at his brother. Sam didn't look all that different. Maybe a little rougher around the edges. And Dean didn't remember him having that scar just below his hairline. The older Winchester sighed, and came straight out with the question that had been running laps around his mind since he'd been brought back.

"Sam, how did you get away. From Lilith? From all those demons that had us surrounded?"

It was Sam's turn to stare at his hands. He took a huge gulp of the boiling coffee, burning his mouth as he quickly swallowed.

"Well, she tried to finish me off after you, there was this blinding light. And, well, nothing happened. She looked terrified and I was about to kill her with Ruby's knife but she escaped. And, when we went to leave all the demons had gone."

"We?" Dean questioned.

"Me and Bobby." Sam reminded him. Dean gulped down his coffee.

"What about Ruby?" Sam hesitated for split second before pulling his shoulders up into a shrug.

"I don't know. Bobby's best guess is Lilith sent her to hell." Dean nodded and looked down at his mug, he knew there was something Sam wasn't telling him. The door went suddenly making both the brothers jump. Dean looked at the clock on the wall. 10.35. Buffy wasn't back for at least another hour. He heard a woman's voice and rose from the chair, making his way into the living room, Sam following closely behind.

"Buffy?" the call came again as Tara made her way into the living room. She caught sight of Dean by the door. "Dean," she greeted, "and, you must be Sam?" Sam nodded,

"And you are… Willow?" Sam guessed.

"Tara." she supplied with a smile.

"Ah," replied Sam stepping to Dean's side, "Nice to meet you. " Tara smiled again and returned her gaze to Dean,

"Have you seen Buffy around?" she asked.

"Erm, she said she was gonna be at the magic box till about 12. Why?" he replied.

"I've already tried there," Tara said, mainly to herself. She hesitated to go into detail and Sam stepped in.

"Tara, what's wrong?" Even after only learning the name 10 seconds previously he seemed very comfortable talking to her like an old friend. Sam had that way about him, always able to offer comfort and consolation, to whom ever.

"At college. Over the past couple of weeks some students went missing, not uncommon when you live in vampire central. But they just found a couple of bodies, and… its strange."

"Neck wounds? Drained of blood?" Dean asked.

"No. Stab wounds and no heads." Silence filled the room for a moment and Dean wondered where he'd heard something like that before. He looked at Sam who immediately recognised the description of the victims and for a moment this jolted his memory. He sighed and began to speak."I think I might know what's doing it…"

------------

_Boston, Massachusetts, 1996._

The roar of the Impala's engine shattered the night as it sped down the high way, shortly later pulling off the road at the edge of a thick forest. A seventeen year old Dean Winchester practically leapt from the car, unable to hide his excitement for long. He'd been hunting for over two years now, and it didn't seem to get old. Although as his Dad climbed out, slamming the jet black door. Dean composed himself.

"Dean, get your head in this. It's not a game." His father said shortly, making his way to the back and giving his oldest son that, 'stop-pissing-about-and-take-responsibility' look.

"Yes sir." Dean replied joining his dad as John popped the trunk. Rooting through the trunk John Winchester turned to face his teenage son.

"Now Dean, remember what I told you about these things." Dean nodded, a smile on his lips at the prospect of another hunt. He could imagine how his father didn't enjoy the adrenaline rush that came with hunting evil and doing good. With Sam safe at home, well not home, at the particular dingy motel that was their current form of accommodation, Dean didn't have to worry about his 12 year old brother and could have fun on this hunt. Even if he couldn't show it to his father. Apparently fun meant recklessness but even though killing things wasn't what most kids did, it was still some time for Dean to bond with his father.

"Weakness to iron and we need to get the cap." he replied grasping an iron bar from the trunk. His father nodded and that was Dean's praise for the day. John slammed the trunk and turned to his son,

"What I meant was, remember what I told _you_ to do." Dean sighed.

"Stay out of the way while you fight it and throw its cap to me." he replied in monotone. John stared at Dean until he continued with the answer John had been looking for,

"and then I can salt and burn it." John nodded as they started to lead the way he sighed,

"Dean, I just want you to be out of the way of this fight because we don't even know if this'll work, I know you're itching to fight, but if you're excited then you'll be reckless." They walked in silence for a while until coming to a large grey cave. Night had fallen since and the forest buzzed. The cave was almost like a mouse hole in a mountain, the hole about Sam's height, Dean thought as he ducked under the rock and moss at the cave opening following his father. Flicking the switch on both torches and handing one to his son they continued deeper into the cave. Not having walked more than a minuet there was a sound behind Dean, a scuttling. Constant and growing louder. Dean raised the iron spear he'd taken from the impala's inventory, his hands trembling with a mix of both fear and adrenaline. The red cap appeared in front of them as if from nowhere. Dean froze for a fraction of a second, taking in the grotesque features. A pair of red, bloodthirsty eyes burned predominantly like the blood crimson cap stretched over a rust coloured scalp. The skin under the eyes was puffy and red veins were visible through it, where as the rest of the skin was taut over a gaunt face. Thin wisps of bronze and grey hair poked out from under the hat. The thing had a fairly human appearance, if that human had been starved for years, wearing rags and holding a long metal pole in one hand. It looked like iron, and so did the rusty encased boots coming halfway up the skinny ankles. The iron weakness must just be myth, Dean thought. The red cap looked weak, like it could fall down exhausted any moment but its cap was a vibrant red from the latest victim, and he knew this thing was fast. So fast that the slight delay in reaction time cost Dean this fight as the creature grabbed him by the legs, dragging him back through the cave to the outside. Dean looked behind him to see his father in hot pursuit, yelling his name but the sound was muffled as the dirt from the tunnel like cave's floor rode up in waves around his ears, making it impossible to hear. Just as light began to come into sight Dean felt his head collide with something hard and sharp. His arms were flung uselessly above his head as he was dragged at such speed but bringing one to the back of his head it felt sticky and hot. Suddenly white spots clouded his vision of the cave, fading to black. The last thing he remembered was his father shouting his name and a immense pain in his right arm as he slipped into unconsciousness.

-----------

Note - Hey! This chapters kinda short compared cause I was gonna carry this on a bit although, it'll be a couple of weeks before I can update again and also I still need to come up with some ideas for a plot. J So I thought I'd put this up on its own first and just carry on with chapter 5... Hmm yeah. Okay I'm just pondering and I would like anyone reading to acknowledge just how hard it was to write Sam and Dean's reunion bit. I really wanted to have them all teary eyed, but couldn't because they always ended up sounding gay. The Hawaiian shirt didn't help. So I had to settle for brotherly teasing and sarcasm using Dean's defence mechanism to my advantage! Lol. Reviews make me very happy. Take the hint maytes!!


	5. Memoirs of a Vampyre

*Disclaimer – UNFORTUNATELY. BTVS & SPN aren't mine.

NOTE - OKAY, SO THIS IS NOW FLASH BACK CENTRAL AND JUST INCASE MY WRITING IS A LITTLE OFF, AS ITS 12.10 IN THE MORNING, HERE ARE THE POINTS OF VIEW IN NUMERICAL ORDER OF PARAGRAPHS OR SECIONS, (YOU'LL WORK IT OUT)…

BUFFY POV

STILL BUFFY POV

SPIKE POV

STILL SPIKE POV

3RD PERSON N/A

DEAN POV

3RD PERSON N/A GOT IT? GOOD TIMES.

Chapter 5 - 'Memoirs of a Vampyre'

_It was like being back in school. Waiting impatiently for the break bell, then the lunch bell, then the end of day bell. Except the clock never seemed to move. I sighed in frustration watching the __second hand snail trail its way full circle. 9.00. Dean would be with Sam now. I was still kind of recovering from my earlier encounter with Dean, as the half naked man jumped down the stairs in __front of me. I felt my cheeks flush at the thought and buried my head deep into the book I had picked up which was proving totally useless in solving this heaven, hell balance mystery. Xander __was working at the building site and Anya was downstairs in the magic box sorting through stock. After what felt like an age of concentrated studying of the pages, which were of no help I looked __back up at the mahogany clock on the wall. 9.03._

"_Oh, come on." _

_I was itching for something to do. For once I wanted to patrol, needed a fight to keep my mind off things and prevent me from going crazy. I couldn't patrol, because, you know, daylight. And __things had been pretty quiet here on hell mouth central so far. I looked up at the clock again and seeing it still at 9.03 I decided it must be broken. I glanced at my own watch which confirmed the __clock was in fact correct and the day was just dragging, and I made the decision to talk to Spike. I wanted to know why he held this grudge against Dean, I really wanted to know why he could hit __us both but I wasn't expecting to get an answer for that one. Either way, with any luck I might get I fight out of it. _

_-----------------_

_I arrived at Spikes crypt by 9.15 and didn't bother to knock. I sunk my knees into a defensive stance in case he was still pissed and crept inside. He turned around from an armchair parked in front __of an old and dusty TV. A smirk worked its way across his battered features as the bruises just began to heal._

"_Alright love? Back for another round I see, well," he heaved himself out of the chair. His left eye was still swollen and red but most of the other bruising had gone down. My glance flickered to the __floor where the trapdoor had been and I noticed there was just a bare hole. 'So he'd broken out in the literal sense of the word then'. My gaze drifted back to Spike who was making his way __towards me with a half limp swagger. I folded my arms across my chest, both self conscious and defensive, God only knew what was going on in Spike's head after how he'd acted before. _

"_Drop the act Spike, I just came here for information." My voice betrayed how nervous I actually was at the moment. It was one thing aggravating a strong vampire that couldn't physically hurt __you, but this was like teasing a wild, and now free bear._

"_And what kind of information would that be darling?" Spike replied cockily, beginning to circle whilst eyeing me up and down like a piece of meat. I rolled my eyes and swivelled to face him as he __got to my back. 'Annoying, much?' but I couldn't afford to think like that; To revert back to how I usually acted around Spike. Not with the chip apparently on the blink. _

"_I want to know why you were so adamant to beat the crap out of Dean." Spike seemed to hesitate for just a moment before resuming his predator circling routine. _

"_So, you and him pretty pally now then ,eh?" Spike asked, cocking an eyebrow as he made his way full circle around me and stopped again in front. _

"_Spike," I sighed, rubbing my eyes tiredly with my palm. I was sick of all this jealous vampire crap, and my lack of sleep yesterday wasn't helping matters. I could feel my anger rising but clenched __my fists and calmed myself. As much as Spike was provoking me at the moment, he wasn't the whole reason behind my anger. Part of the reason, maybe. "Just answer my question."_

"_If you answer mine. Buffy, is there something going on?" It was a while I was silent and after his question I had actually felt my jaw drop. The jealous and lovesick vampire was one thing, but it __had been a day!__ Spike read my vacant expression and grinned, "Okay, well, maybe not yet…" My mouth stayed gaped open, how easy did he think I was? Spike continued oblivious to the fact that __the fist clenching wasn't reducing my anger anymore. "But, you should stay away from him Buffy. You know how I feel about you… He's trouble."_

"_And why is that? Spike, why is he trouble because it seems to me that he's a perfectly nice guy who you just happen to have a grudge against." I folded my arms across my chest again and __watched Spike's reaction as it seemed I'd hit a nerve. His eyelids clenched shut as he debated how to answer and I immediately knew I was right. Mind you, I'd known that before asking._

"_Look, I just know this guy. I knew his dad and they're all the same."_

"_What are all the same, Hunters?"_

"_Winchesters!" I stayed silent as Spike turned around, his taut back to me. He clutched his head in his hands and for a moment I thought the chip might be mis-functioning, it would explain why __he could hit me, and Dean for that matter but as he whirled around his face had contorted into full vamp profile. I set my back foot firmly on the ground just behind me and put up my hands in a __defensive stance. I kept my eyes on Spike as he stood panting and looking ready to pounce at anytime while I told him that he should keep calm in the steadiest voice I could manage. Yeah, I had __slayer strength but up until now I'd only had the advantage because of the chip. And the fact that he apparently had feelings for me meant nothing, he was still as unpredictable, and even now it __unnerved me to think who's weakness this was, his? Or mine? The tense silence stretched in the cool air of the mausoleum as Spike breathing seemed to slow to nothing. The whole, no need for __breath thing was still oddly disturbing, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable watching the total lack of movement as he stood as still and cold as stone. _

"_Spike, just tell me what the hell happened between you and Dean." I said through gritted teeth, tired of these games and realising now that coming here had been stupid. Even a fight didn't __seem half as appealing as it had in the magic box. I risked a glance at my watch. 10.04. 'Wow, time flies when you're… pumping demons for information.'. I focussed my eyes back on Spike and I __noticed that my final attempt to get his story out of him seemed to be breaking him down. After a few more minuets delay he breathed out a sigh and slumped back into the dusty armchair. I __relaxed my guard and leant against the stone crypt's lid as Spike started to run through the events that took place in Boston, Massachusetts in 1996._

_-----------_

_Boston, Massachusetts, 1996._

_It was the early summer and one of those humid nights where the air seemed to drape like a lead curtain, and just walking was like wading through syrup, even for us vampires. Me and Drusilla __wound our way through the trees, heading towards a cave that we were hiding out in after a massacre a couple of days before. Usually we wouldn't have to, but we'd heard from Murloc demon in __the city that there were hunters in town. Emphasis on the plural, otherwise, again we wouldn't have bothered. After a while a swift run, Drusilla stopped dead, (excuse the irony,) and turned to __me._

_"There's a party…" She muttered in that mysterious way that I'd always loved._

_"What pet? Who can you hear?"_

_"A red cap. He's having dinner." She turned to me, twirling coal black hair around her fingers, her blood red lips curling into a hungry smile. "Hunters."_

_I felt a smile spread across my own face as my fangs sank down and the vampire inside took over._

_"Well, why didn't you say so love?" I slurred as we set off running following the scent of fresh hunter's blood. _

_Shortly, the trees opened up into a small clearing with a tunnel like cave hollowed out of a rock face on the left side. I looked at Drusilla as she made her way towards the cave's opening. A __scuttling sound filled the air and a hot stench escaped from the rock as a bronzed skeletal figure darted out. The red cap stood, stunned and very still, a limp body draped across the dusty floor __behind him. Blood leaking from the back of the boy's heads. Can't have been much more than sixteen and I wondered briefly if Dru had been serious about him being a hunter. Footsteps echoed __from the cave as a tall man in a worn, brown leather jacket stepped into light._

_"Dean!" The man yelled as the red cap threw the teens body across the clearing and into a tree, turning on us. The red cap sprinted towards me and a I countered with a swift and powerful kick to __the neck. I lost myself in the fight, as I often did. Enjoying the adrenaline, and the blood pumping fast and hard, (in my opponent of course) until I heard a screech from across the glade._

_-------------_

_Drusilla screamed as the silver knife slid out of her gut. Not from pain but from the realisation that the tip was coated in dead man's blood, and she almost immediately felt it coursing through her __veins like poison. A numbness climbed up her legs, past her torso and into her arms, her fingers, and I watched as she releasing the grip she had on the young, unconscious piece of meat. As the __redcap turned on me, Dru had taken the opportunity to knock the older hunter aside and have first taste of the teen as he lay motionless against the bottom of a tree trunk. Her razor teeth had __just pierced the flesh on his neck when the eldest hunter came back. She turned around, still clutching her prey by the shoulder, just in time for the knife to be plunged deep into her lower __abdomen. I heard myself scream out as the redcap escaped my hold and darted into the woods and bracken. I was there in an instant and soon after delivering a punch that knocked the older __hunter across the clearing. A second later I had a tight grip on his throat, cutting off his air supply and just bringing my left hand up to snap his fragile little neck…_

------------------

_Present Day._

_Brrrring!_

Spike stopped short in his story as Buffy dug around in her pocket for her cell. She flipped the small silver phone open seeing Willow's name flash up.

"Hey Will. What's up?"

"Hey, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Err, no."

"Well good, because we have a problem."

"Care to elaborate."

"Oh nothing huge, just the usual demonic activity that you get when you live on a hell mouth. Just think we should get the Scooby gang together"

"Um, okay, well if you want to meet me at the Magic box, could you swing by the house and pick up Dean and Sam."

"Oh… okay."

"You okay Will?"

"Well, I'm usually the first to jump on the trust band wagon but I just think we should be a little cautious. Are you sure we want to involve them in our demon fighting here?"

"Well don't know. Certainly not for the long term, but as they're here I guess it wouldn't hurt for a little extra help. If they want to of course. I mean, they've both been through a lot."

"Okay, Well I'll get Xand and call Tara as well, and meet you in about 20 minuets okay?"

"Sounds good. Bye."

She flipped the phone shut and looked back at Spike who had resumed his place in front of the old television set, absently channel flipping.

"That was Willow," Buffy said, "There's trouble on the demon front, so I have to go. " She paused, unbelievably curious to hear the end of the story even if it may not enlighten her of the mystery the Winchester family remained at the moment. "But first, finish telling me what happened."

Spike didn't turn around but switched the TV onto mute. She heard him sigh heavily before he continued…

_-------------------_

_Boston, Massachusetts, 1996._

_I woke up, God knows how much later, only remembering the sound of dirt rushing past my ears. The throbbing in my head was the biggest clue to how I had lost consciousness and I reached to __back of my neck feeling blood that had already began to dry and clot. I rubbed at my eyes, trying to uncover some sense of what was going on. There was a dark haired girl lying near my feet, a __fairly deep wound in her lower abdomen covered in blood. The paralysis had set in after a series of short but violent spasms and I knew immediately that this was a vampire infected with dead __man's blood. I could hardly see straight let alone stand, but still my fathers lesson remained clear in my head. My eyes travelled further as I scanned the area for the redcap, finding nothing. I __remember myself thinking that Dad wouldn't have let it get away when I saw him being hoisted by his throat into the air by a blonde male across the clearing. A vampire. In seconds I ran through __all the information that I had absorbed from conversations (more like lectures) with Dad as well as the secret extra research, staying up at night and trawling through book after book for vital __fragments of information that could a) keep me alive, b) keep my family alive and c) make my family proud. Knowing that although vampires behaved like humans they often mated for life and __meant it, without so much as a seconds hesitation I pulled the knife from the holder strapped to the back of my ankle, in-case of emergencies. It wasn't much, a twiddly little pig stick of a thing __really, but sharp and would do the job it needed to. _

_"Hey!" I yelled using most of the strength I could muster as I dipped the blade into the infected wound of the female and dragged it along her arms and neck. As the blade created new shallow __cuts for the poison to seep through the pain of the initial paralysis began again and the female's body started to jolt and writhe. The vampire slowly turned around and the monstrous face __morphed back to human upon seeing his mate in such pain. _

_"Drusilla!" the thing called as Dad kicked in the air searching for some footing so he could catch his breath. My vision was still weak and uneasy, feeling like a constant head rush, and I was __vaguely conscious of a dripping down the back of my neck. I may have been out of it, but I was aware enough to know, I couldn't fight. Hell, I couldn't even stand. So I continued with this tactic. _

_"Let him go or she dies." I said, clear and loud drawing the blade just down her cheek and thanking my lucky stars when she softly called out what I could only assume was this other vampire's __name,_

_"Spike…" This seemed to make up the vampires mind for him as he whirled away from my father and ran towards me, I dug the knife just into the flesh above her heart and the male stopped still. _

_My head was beginning to feel hot and my vision fading as quickly as it had returned. Concussion maybe? The knife slid a little deeper and the vampire female screamed. It all happened too quick __for me to quite register after that, as I began to drift back into unconsciousness I felt a darkness pulling at me. Pulling me away from the image of a long black leather coat, sweeping the black __haired vampire from in front of me. Pulling me away from the sound of a gunshot ringing repeatedly around the clearing. Pulling me away from the sound of my Dad saying my name over and __over…_

-----------

"Anyway, I woke up a day later in hospital with a mild concussion and Dad filled me in on the rest. After I passed out the vamps both took off, he loaded me straight in the car and to a hospital. We didn't see the redcap again and as much as we hated to up and leave mid-case, the thing was damn fast and a damn good hider. It could have been anywhere in America by that time and even though Dad hunted for an extra couple of days for the vamps, they must have taken off too." Dean had been telling his story for the past ten minuets or so, and up until then it was just another of the daunting childhood memories, another hunting experience that had shaped him into what he was now. But speaking it allowed somehow forced him to recognise it was something bigger than that, as well as forcing him to recognise the vampire who'd tied and beaten him only a couple of days before. Sam of course remained oblivious, not knowing the details of Dean's encounter with Spike, but Tara realised even from the sparse description of his bleached blonde and leather coat. She caught Deans eye and seemed to pick up something. She'd always had a gift for reading people, nothing magical, just a good sense of people's emotions linked with atmospheres and expressions. Tara said nothing about the connection between Dean and his Dad and Spike, and Dean silently thanked her for it. He didn't know the whole story yet, but it was things like these, not just the things that went bump in the night, but, the darker secrets of the Winchester family history that Dean wanted to protect Sam from. There was a sound at the door as it rattled open and someone called out.

"Tara?"

"In here" Tara replied as Willow walked through, clutching a few dusty college and magic books.

"Hi Dean, and, Sam right?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, you're Willow?" he asked. She nodded and started to explain the situation until Tara interrupted her.

"We know, They found Jimmy Root this morning so I came here to look for Buffy." Tara said. "We think we know what's doing it too, A Redcap."

"The faerie? I didn't know they really existed. " Willow replied.

"Yeah, and they're pretty bloodthirsty. Like Wendigos, they tend to harvest food so it'll last them a season." Dean put in.

"Except in this case it's blood to dye its cap" Sam finished. Willow nodded, biting her lip as she considered any texts she might have on this at the college library or the magic box.

"Well, we're meeting at the magic box with Buffy in 5 to research and come up with a strategy to stop this thing," She said, "Are you two in? We could kinda use your insight if you've gone up against something like this before?" Dean considered for a moment before agreeing and following the others outside with Sam right behind him. As soon as he set foot out side the sun was near blinding, but the more spectacular sight remained the glossy black body that gleamed in the California sunshine. Dean practically had to stop himself from skipping, SKIPPING DAMMIT, over to his beloved Impala. Of course he'd try not to let the others know that.

"So we'll follow you then?" Dean asked coolly, turning to Sam and not even having to ask for the keys. Sam smiled and tossed them and his brother, catching them in one hand, swung the door open, a wide smirk spreading across his face as he muttered, "Oh, I missed you baby". Sam climbed into the passenger seat, his legs almost pressed to his chest after not having to adjust the seat for a while, and instead of moaning or even frowning at the heavy blast of Dean's mullet rock music pounding through the speakers, he smiled at the familiarity of his brother next to him, air drumming, singing and smiling.

_-------------_

_NOTE_

I FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER 5! WOOP! I know it took forever but I think now exams are over and its gonna be the holidays soon I can update a little more often. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it so far, (and I know the ending of this chapters a little corny but I'm tired.) I apologise for any mistakes but I will upload in the morning after a good old proof read as its now quarter past one AM and I'm so tired I barely have the energy to type, let alone type words correctly. So must go. Reviews make me very, very, VERY happy. :D


	6. Entwined Family Lines

*Disclaimer – UNFORTUNATELY. BTVS & SPN aren't mine.

Chapter 6 - Entwined family lines

_I pulled in just outside a small blue, boutique like shop. A deeper blue sign with 'Magic box' emblazoned on it sat above the door and ran the width of the place, which wasn't all that long. It looked quaint to say the least and the pinkish pattern again the blue made it look like the back end of a gypsies wagon. It was the kind of shop that even I, having seen all I had, would usually have walked straight past knowing it was a complete con and a just a load of wannabes talking about spirituality and all that BS. After reaching into Sam's duffel in the back and pulling out a navy tee, I changed and yanked the key out of the ignition. I was glad to have the yellow monstorcity off me, just wearing it was making me itch and went against my instict to throw it in the gutter, and tossed it onto the back seat. Seeing Willow and Tara entering the shop as Sam emerged out of the passenger side, I swung open my door and walked round to the back of the car. Standing back, I took in how Sam's appearance seemed to have changed since I last saw him over four months ago. He looked bigger, physically, not so much taller, thankfully, but more muscular and even though there were remnants of his boyish puppy dog look, he looked less innocent and much more intimidating. I couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy at that, but when he smiled it was like a fragment of Sammy still existed somewhere in there, so I took that as a comfort as we headed through the door. Of course it must have been hard on Sam, losing Mom, Jess, then Dad, and then me; Of course he must have changed. He'd have to adjust, but just how much had he changed? 'What had he been up to while I was away…'_

_My thoughts were interrupted by the loud tinkling of a bell as I pushed the door open, knowing that sound was really gonna annoy after a while, as the door swung back just enough for the bell to ring again before Sam came in. The inside of the shop matched the outside perfectly, so called 'mythical' and 'magical' objects lining the walls most of which was really just consumer crap. I wandered over to a small table covered with a red satin cloth and picked up one of the many candles that were arranged around a crystal ball. I turned over the packaging, reading to myself, "Essence of slug. Wow, nothing like that to set the mood.". _

"_Dean." I hastily put the candle down and turned to see Buffy coming towards me. I looked back for Sam, who already made his way to the other side of the shop, looking through the dusty old books that took up the entire back wall and talking to Willow. Tara was at the table piling up and beginning to flick through a few texts as Anya stood behind the counter dealing with the one customer in the shop. _

"_Buffy, hi." I replied._

"_So you came, to help out with the demon hunting here for a while?"_

"_Well, I guess, for this one case, seeing as my brother and me are here, but, um, even though you've been great, I mean, I'm grateful for the hospitality an' everything…" I trailed, off, scratching the back of my neck as I tried to be polite, as well as at the same time trying to find a good enough reason to get the hell out of there. Not that I wasn't grateful, I was, but sharing an' caring isn't my thing, never was, and if that's what this Buffy chick wanted, I'd rather be somewhere that's away. I couldn't help but notice, as her smile returned, there was something wrong about it. Like she was trying too hard,_

"_Hey, we can cope without you y'know. Slayer." she said shortly, pointing to herself. I smiled, sceptic still remaining a understatement on my feelings about that, as she continued, "although, I do think you should stay a bit longer." I felt my smile falter slightly, running her words through my mind, 'was this some sort of pick up? Oh well, call 'em as you see 'em I guess'. So I switched on the smirk that I'd used a thousand times before, _

"_And why's that?"_

"_Well this whole, balance mystery thing; Our 'psychic' link, or whatever." she said, shrugging. I felt my smile really falter this time. I'd forgotten about that. I guess the whole reunion thing was a little more overwhelming than I thought. "Anyway, my point is we're both in danger until we figure out the details of this deal, this link."_

"_I guess your right. But how are we going to, I mean I've never heard of anything like this before."_

"_Well all we need to do is ask someone who has seen something like this before." she explained. I pulled a face that I'm pretty sure conveyed the message, 'You-just-stated-the-obvious-but-I'm-still-drawing-a-complete-blank-would-you-care-to-elaborate?'. "Anya." She added. I nodded, and looked over to the counter as she wished the customer a good human life. _

"_So, she's an, ex-demon huh?"_

"_She's kinda still adjusting, used to be a vengeance demon," said Buffy, turning round and following my gaze to Anya. "But, we have to deal one problem at a time, and I think this redcap's a good a place as any to start."_

"_You know it's a redcap?" I asked, assuming that Tara or Willow might have told her. _

"_Yeah, kinda went and…" She hesitated for a second. "…talked to Willow." she finished. _

_I nodded and looked up to see Sam coming towards me, mobile hanging from his right hand. He passed it to me, _

"_Bobby." he mouthed shortly before assuming a place at the table that was now piled high with ancient texts. I looked to my left and saw Buffy had vanished to the back of the shop, disappearing though a door near to the back of the counter._

"_Hello?"_

"_Repello is everto, abhinc wence…"_

"_An exorcism? Over the phone? Bobby, it's really me." I interrupted. 'Well at least they were taking precautions', I tried to reason._

"_Let me finish, wence is venit absentis phasmatic. Licentio is locus…" I stayed silent until he'd finished, and then a couple of seconds longer, just to see the reaction I got. "Dean? Dean, you still there?"_

"_Yes Bobby, I'm still here, okay?" I replied, shocked to hear a choked sob on the other end of the line. Bobby, cleared his throat awkwardly after that. _

"_It's good to hear from you boy. Things just ain't been the same."_

"_Of course not, I'm awesome." I joked, trying to break the tension. I heard Bobby laugh,_

"_Seriously though Dean. We're glad to have you back, son."_

"_Thanks Bobby. That means a lot." I could feel the chick flick speech getting a bit too much for my taste, and knew that Bobby felt it too. Sam would be right at home here. _

"_Anyway, Sam told me you were brought back by some spell?" _

"_Yeah, I um, don't really know the details, but the ritual wasn't intended for me, I just kinda latched on to it."_

"_By chance?" I shrugged at this and then realising he couldn't see me replied 'I don't know.'_

"_Well boy, if there's one thing I don't believe in, that's coincidences."_

"_I hear ya Bobby. Did you dig anything up about Slayers." I asked, my mind elsewhere as I wondered where Buffy has disappeared to. _

"_Well, that' the real bad news."_

"_They don't exist?"_

"_Oh no, they exist alright. One to every generation, just like all the legends say. But its never been recorded before that one's been resurrected. That being rare as it is."_

"_Oh," I said, pacing the length of the shiny laminate raised floor and stepping onto the blue and grey tile nearer to the counter._

"_Sam told me the girl's name was Buffy Summers."_

"_Yeah that's right. Blonde chick." I replied, frowning at Bobby's strange change of tone. "Do you know her or something?"_

"_I used to…" Bobby said, and I sighed at the cryptic that was getting to be a real pain. Practically everyone seemed to have intertwined history now. It made everything so confusing._

"_Bobby, how do you know her?"_

"_That doesn't matter right now boy; All I know is you can trust her, so you and your brother stay put for now. Every text I've looked at spells out bad things when a slayer is brought back through the use of dark magic, which is the only thing that could have pulled you out of hell, let alone her, from where ever she was, the safest place for the both of you right now is with her." I stayed silent again. I didn't even know why I was keeping this a secret from everyone; Sam, Bobby. Buffy wouldn't care if they knew, but still… It didn't feel right. I stretched over near the counter, pretending I was looking at a range of gems and stoned used for spells and concentration, while peeking into the door Buffy had entered before, wondering what in the hell kind of connection she had to Bobby. The passage way must have curved round, 'cause all I could see was a bare brick wall. Bobby's voice snapped me back to reality after a couple of seconds._

"_Dean, are ya listening to me? This is serious. I'll keep diggin and make my way up to Sunnydale in the next few days. In the meanwhile, you an Sam watch your backs."_

"_Sure thing Bobby. We'll talk to you soon." I said, and after taking a minuet, finally working out how to hang up Sam's high tech phone, I placed it on the glass counter and turned my attention back to the door just a few feet away. I glanced around quickly taking in what everyone else was doing and if they'd even notice if I slipped away for a while in the middle of a job, like Buffy seemed very used to doing. Maybe there was an art to it that I still had yet to master. Sam was flipping through a antique looking manuscript as Tara and Willow had both climbed a ladder up to another floor stack with shelves and olden tomes. Anya was cleaning various skull shaped vases on the other side of the room, and from what I could gather Xander was not yet here but probably on his way. He struck me as the one that even though he wasn't blessed with agility and fighting skill, always wanted to be a part of the action. A stupid approach and philosophy, but I had to respect the guy for throwing himself in at the deep end voluntarily to help his friends. Before I'd even made the decision to do so in my head I had side stepped around the counter and warily stepped through the doorway at the back of the magic box._

_----------------_

Dean climbed as quietly as he could down the grey stone steps and into the room, which he now realised was a training studio. The floor was paved like the sidewalk outside and the walls were just red brick, but on them hung daggers, swords, axes and even throwing stars. A blue punch bag lay at the back of the room and a stuffed figure sat next to it. On a stack of shelves against the back wall, lay more weapons and other items in jars, for spells he assumed. Dean's eyes travelled up to the ceiling, across the length of which several metal poles stretched, forming pull up bars that doubled as monkey bars. A gymnast's horse sat atop of a bright blue mat in the centre of the room, and on top of which, the blonde slayer balanced on one hand, her eyes closed and her bare feet just touching the metal of the pull up bar on the roof. Below the bench horse lay a small pile of three or four crystals, luminescent with a white gold colour. For the first time since Dean had met her, which granted was only the day before, she looked completely at peace, so not wanting to disturb he folded his arms and quietly leaned against the red brick. Dean didn't know whether it was the scuff of his shoes on the concrete floor, or the near silent exhale of breath, that he couldn't help when Buffy's top slipped down just enough to show a sliver of mid drift, but suddenly the blonde came crashing down from the bench horse on top of the, now dull gray, crystals and hard stone ground.

"Ow" She muttered, but despite what were painful injuries, to say the least, she sprang to her feet, whirling round to face Dean who had meanwhile experienced a crushing pain in his back, right shoulder and right thigh, and was now clutching onto the brick wall for a bit of stability. "Oh." she said, taken aback and not quite realising what had just happened. _'The link. He feels my pain.' _flashed through her head and as she dashed over to him, he clutched his thigh harder, letting out a quiet groan. She had only just felt pains up her leg with movement, but it was more of a tingle than a real ache. Clearly that was the advantage of her slayer powers. Buffy, taking care to tread carefully as to not agitate her new bruises any further made her way to Dean and eased him onto the floor. Dean tugged his arm away, but still sat on the ground resting his back against the brick as she sank down next to him.

"I'm getting the feeling that this pain link thing, is gonna be a real pain in the ass." he muttered and Buffy couldn't help but smile. "So, if you don't mind me asking, how does your slayer power work?" Dean asked, shining green eyes turning on her.

"Ah, so your coming around to the idea then?" She smiled. Dean noticed, there it was again. That smile that seemed to take just a bit too much effort. He swichted on a smirk and shrugged casually,

"Looks like." Buffy couldn't help but hear a voice in the back of her head warning her against this man. Spike's still whizzing round her head.

"Well, It's kind of a package deal. I have better agility than most, stronger and I heal faster. You put that together with a heightened sense of the supernatural and odd premonitions, equals one slayer."

"What kind of premonitions?" Dean asked, his brow furrowed.

"Just weird dreams about vague prophecies and things. It's kind of rare though, and it's not like I can control it or anything." Dean's gaze fell back to his hands and silence followed. The tension and unsaid words were palpable as both sat, neither one wanting to ask the question to the other about where they had been before they were dragged back. Eventually Dean got to his feet and paced the room taking in the surroundings in greater detail.

"Nice crystals, what are they for?" he asked picking up the grey rocks from near the bench horse.

"Oh, Willow gave them to me, increase concentration and balance, but kinda cloud the perception a little by making the mind so attuned to gravity. That's why you startled me a little before." Dean nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that." he said sheepishly, avoiding her eyes and walking round to the back of the room. "I like the training room though. Would be nice to have somewhere like this."

"Don't you?" She asked, still sitting against the red brick, her arms wrapped around her legs. Dean shook his head."No, me and my brother move around a lot. It's difficult to say the least sometimes, training and just storing weapons when your staying at motels."

"I can imagine." She replied standing up. "So, the redcap. You know how to kill it?"

"Yeah, You've just gotta salt and burn the cap."

"Salt and Burn?" Buffy asked, turning back to face Dean. He looked up, astounded. '_If she was the slayer how could she not know this?'_.

"Your kidding right?" he replied. The blonde shook her head as Dean walked towards her.

"Um, no."

"Salt repels spirits? Salt an' burn the bones and it'll kill a spirit? Ringing any bells sweetheart?" Dean asked, he had to admit a little condescendingly even for him. Buffy's expression hardened at this, she didn't respond well to being looked down on by some macho, big head hunter that thought he knew it all.

"Don't patronise me." she muttered harshly. "I don't deal with spirits often. I'm a vampire slayer, emphasis on the vampire." Her mouth set in a hard line before she added, "We should go, brainstorm over this resurrection mess."

She didn't wait for Dean and strode quickly out of the room. Before she'd thought just because they'd both been brought back they had something in common. Half baked romantic notions that they may have been linked through more than pain that she shouldn't have let her mind be clouded by. It hit her again how little she knew about Dean. He'd been to hell, and he wouldn't tell her why. Maybe the memories were too painful to share, and she got that. But it was just as likely that he had something to hide and she'd been stupid not to realise that until now. Ever since Spike had said, she'd felt paranoid that she'd act out exactly what he had predicted and that scared her. She had kept her talk with Spike a secret from Dean too, partly so as not to raise question on where exactly Spike stood on the good vs. evil fight, but partly because it was now, after a day, she realised that she didn't know if she could trust this hunter. And in her books it was a day too late to realise that. She vowed from now to put her guard up, just for a while until she knew the whole story. It was not only this, but the longer she remained here, the more she missed where she had been pulled from just a week before. And it didn't matter how much she wanted it the memories of what she had lost wouldn't fade. Dean stood there, in the empty training room, trying to work out what exactly had just happened. After exhaling impatiently and putting it down to hormones, he walked out also.

-------------------

Dean took a seat next to Sam and as far away from Buffy as possible, although the only way to achieve this was by sitting opposite her, which he didn't really favour at the moment either. It wasn't that he didn't trust her. Strangely he felt as if he could even without Bobby's assurance, but it was that feeling that he didn't trust. Her being a slayer seemed ominous to him to say the least, especially having never encountered her before now. Also the use of black magic and other voodoo mojo that he saw so frequently used and even commercially endorsed in this place, he felt uneasy at the wider variety of shades of grey that were appearing. Evil and good weren't clear cut before he'd gone to hell. Even less so since he'd awoken in Sunnydale. Xander had joined the party now and was seated between Sam and Anya to Dean's right. Next to Anya sat Buffy and next to her sat Willow and Tara, to Dean's left. Buffy did the majority of the talking, filling the others in on Dean's story, and frequently asking him for clarification on some of the finer details. The rest listened and it was decided that Buffy would patrol later tonight at sunset.

"We'll help." Sam put in, just before the subject closed. Buffy turned to him.

"Thanks but I think it's better I go alone…" she started.

"You can't patrol everywhere in one night." Dean said shortly. "The thing is fast and it could move all over town in the space of several minuets."

"So what do you suggest?" Buffy asked curtly.

"Look, we're better off tracking the thing first, if it knows we're hunting it then it'll skip town straight away and we've got no chance of killing the damn thing. If we can find out where it's dwelling then we can corner it."

Everyone in the room was quiet and it was almost as if everyone was aware of this power struggle between Dean and Buffy except the two involved. Eventually Xander spoke up.

"It sounds like a plan. If we track it tonight, Willow you said it's killing in a vague pattern, every few days?" Willow nodded and Xander continued. "Well, the most recent kill was this morning, so we can track it tonight and stop the thing before it kills again." Buffy stayed quiet for a moment before nodding.

"Okay then. Willow, can you and Tara do some sort of spell to find out any demon hotspots, especially in forests and woodlands if that's where the redcap dwells. Xand and Anya, see if you can put together a detailed bio, find out any other weapons or defence mechanisms that we might not know about." she said, glancing at Dean. A movement that wasn't lost on him.

A slight tinkling sound smothered the murmurs of conversation that followed as a figure stood, almost a silhouette against the bright California sun that poured into the shop. A man's frame Dean noticed, although the air of the character didn't imply a gullible customer here to purchase knick-knacks. The man stepped forwards and the light hanging from the ceiling lit up his face. He was older than the silhouette had implied, horn-rimmed glasses resting on his nose and his hair, just starting to grey. Buffy stood up and turned around to meet the figure. Everyone at the table looked on as she whispered, "Giles?"

Giles just nodded, stepping forward and gripping her in a fatherly embrace. The others were on their feet now, all stepping up to receive Giles with hugs. Dean looked at Sam, and muttered,

"Awkward…" as he heaved himself out of the chair and just hovered at the back of the room with his brother while the reunion went on.

The boys pretended not to hear as Willow, Tara and the others explained in more detail what had gone on and how the two men hovering oddly at the back of the room were not in fact, just strange customers. And after a few minuets they stepped into the circle of people as Giles outstretched his hand.

"Rupert Giles." he said politely with a prominent British accent. "Willow told me briefly of you two but I don't believe we've met?"

"I'm Dean." The eldest brother replied shaking Giles' hand, "and this is my brother Sam."

Giles turned to Sam and shook his hand also, his brow knitting together briefly. '_Why were those names so familiar to him?' _

"Winchester?" he asked, as something clicked in his memory. The two brothers nodded and Giles smiled.

"I knew of your father. I heard he was a good man, I was sorry for his passing." he said solemnly. Sam thanked him and conversation resumed that Dean took little notice of. His eyes scanning the room and finding Buffy absent again.

-----------------

After meeting again with everyone Giles made his way towards Willow. She followed him to the back of the room as everyone else got back to work. Anya and Tara were rearranging a display and generally tidying, as Xander put up a shelf near to the front of the shop. Dean and Buffy were nowhere to be seen and Sam sat still at the table flipping through an old textbook.

"Do you have any idea what you've done." Giles snapped in a fierce whisper that caught Willow off guard when she'd been expecting praise for pulling off such a complex spell.

"Woah, Giles what?" she asked naively. "I did a good thing. We rescued Buffy from God knows what kind of hell dimension."

"You resurrected her through your own selfishness. You didn't do it for her but for your own gain and through it, disturbed the natural order of things." Willow stood frozen, shocked and scared by the brutal tone of Giles' low whisper. Willow too startled and Giles too heated to notice, that Sam had wandered innocently to the back of the shop looking through books but was now well within earshot, even of this murmur like volume.

"But the natural order was set straight again. It was balanced when we brought Dean back from heaven." Sam's head snapped up, _'Heaven?'_. He hoped they didn't noticed as he listened in, pretending to continue to read.

"You silly girl." Giles snapped viciously. "That doesn't change the fact that you unnaturally brought a Slayer back to life. You have no idea what you have done, what you have started."

"W-W-What do you mean?" Willow stuttered. "I did the ritual right. I did it all correctly. You should be proud of me, I'm a powerful witch to carry that off." she continued, her tone growing more sure and defensive.

"No, for even attempting a stunt like this you have proved yourself to be nothing more than a rank amateur!" Giles spat. "You have broken the first seal. The resurrection of a Slayer."

"The first seal?" Willow asked uneasily.

"The first of 66, which when all are broken unlocks the door and sets Lucifer free. Which when all are broken will bring about the apocalypse." Willow's head was spinning, she didn't believe what was happening. She couldn't have started something like that.

"But Buffy died before. She drowned and Xander brought her back." She stammered.

"It doesn't matter. It was natural. Even though it altered the Slayer lineage it was a biological act. What you did was twisted. There is a difference between resuscitation and resurrection." Giles roughly whispered. Willow was speechless, tears beginning to well. Sam saw out of the corner of his eye as Giles strode back to the shop counter without giving Willow a second glance and as she pushed open the fire exit behind her and escaped into the sunlight.

------------------

Buffy stood back in the training room, trying to rationalise every question that she had. _'Who was Dean? Did he have anything to hide and was he a threat? Why could Spike hit him? Why could Spike hit her? Why and how were they linked? And most of all, why was she back here? _She delivered a harsh jab or kick to the blue punching bag after every question, and as she ran through the latter she didn't stop with one punch. Or two. Or ten. Where she had been, _heaven_. To have that ripped from her it felt like her heart had been torn out. Heaven had been just that, and now her _friends_ had dragged her back. Right back to hell. She'd used all her energy on this façade of happiness, trying to focus on the problems to give her a distraction and she was sick of it now. She was sick of pretending and just wanted it over. She pounded the punching bag until her fists began to ache but kept going. It was only when she saw blood spattered across the blue and on her knuckles that she stopped. Oddly the first thing running through her head being whether Dean had felt that or not. She rubbed the blood over her hands to stop it dripping onto the floor as she reached onto one of the shelves for some gauze and bandages when she heard a steady dripping. Dean was standing in the door way, his knuckles bloody and beaten and his jaw set in a hard line as he ignored the pain that even Buffy had to admit was pretty bad.

"Can you feel that?" he asked. Buffy was quiet for a while, taken aback by how that simple question appeared so cryptic to her. After a few moments consideration she nodded looking down and continuing to bandage her hands. After a few more moments while she wrapped her knuckles she tossed the white bandages to Dean who proceeded to dress his own hands.

"I know you don't trust me." Dean said plainly. "And, hey that's fine. I wouldn't trust me either. To be honest I'm not sure if I trust you, even if Bobby says I can…"

"Bobby?" she asked suddenly, and Dean knew he'd slipped up. Maybe he shouldn't have said that, what if Bobby and her weren't on good terms for whatever reason. But he'd started now and there was no point trying to cover up what he so obviously knew.

"Bobby Singer. He's a family friend." Buffy's expression was a picture of disbelief as tears welled up in her eyes. She looked down again, _'If these Winchesters are friends with Bobby,' _she thought immediately, '_then I know I can trust them.' _

Her mind ran through the conversation with Spike from before and how it hardly applied or mattered now. Bobby wouldn't be close to these if they weren't honest good people, and just like that her guard dropped as a couple of tears traced down her cheeks. She wiped them away looking back up to meet Dean's questioning gaze.

"How do you know him?" Dean asked.

"The last time I saw him, I was only about 10. He was… He is, my uncle." She murmured.

-----------------------

NOTE - FINISHED CHAPTER 6! WOOP! And finally came up with some sort of story line to go by so hopefully this story won't dwindle into another failure. J lol. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts so far, I'm glad a lot of you are enjoying it so far and it gives me the push I need to actually get on with these chapters. Anyway hopefully some Bobby next chapter and I'm still considering whether I can incorporate Castiel and the Angels into this fic, or how I could so possibly some of his sexiness soon!! Reviews are like shelves. You can never have too many! JJ

By the way. I wrote a lot of this while at Red Marsh's doing some Wii fit action. (I can feel the pounds dropping off!) and had to include this as it made me laugh A LOT. This is basically how she thought the conversation between Bobby and Dean _SHOULD_ have gone… (Enjoy!)

"_It's good to hear from you boy. Things just ain't been the same."_

"_Of course they weren't cause I'm a bit fit and Sam just can't hold the show on his own due to his fugly forehead and because Castiel isn't involved in this fanfic yet J" _


	7. Tracking I

*Disclaimer - UNFORTUNATELY. BTVS & SPN aren't mine.

Note - THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING J I read Booksmartblonde333's review this morning and have been contemplating what exactly to do with this link thing. I don't wanna give too much away but I think I'll definitely develop their link so its through more than pain, but I'm not sure whether to go as far as mind reading and the like. Hopefully I can do that in the next couple of chapters. At the rate I'm going this is going to be a very long fan fiction but I don't wanna rush the whole Dean and Buffy thing so, as much as I'm dying for them to just get together, its probably gonna be another couple of chapters before they even kiss. (NOOOO *CRIES*)

Anyway, I best get on with the writing, I'm developing more of a tight plot as I go along now, but still need to find some way to get the angels into this, because Castiel is fit! :) :)

Chapter 7 - Tracking I

_I saw my first vampire when I had just turned 10. I'd been staying with Uncle Bobby while Mom and Dad went on this romantic anniversary thing. Dawn was only about 5 so she was already asleep upstairs. It was getting close to 10 o clock, which had been way past my bed time. Uncle Bobby used to stay up with me for hours though, reading to me from old fairytale books. Not the soft stuff either. All the originals, Hans Christian Anderson and The Brothers Grimm. It was pitch dark outside and I went to bed sleepy eyed. It was about an hour later that I came back down in search of my uncle and a glass of cold milk._

"_Uncle Bobby" I called as I padded down the stair in pink and yellow PJs with matching furry pink slippers. Hearing no reply I tiptoed across the carpeted lounge and into the kitchen. After retrieving a small glass I opened the fridge and started to pour near to the sink. Once I'd filled the glass about half way I stopped, hearing a rustling outside. Looking up I saw the vampire pressed right up to the kitchen window leering at me. I screamed and dropped the bottle of milk onto the floor where it shattered, this sound and my scream almost drowning out the smash of the glass as the vampires head burst through the window pane. I fell backwards, I was so scared and it was this immense fear that kept me from screaming again, from making any sound as I saw my uncle holding onto the back of the monsters head as it was pulled back through the remaining shards of the window. Bringing my knees up to my chin and curling my body up as small as I could, as tears poured from my eyes, I watched as Uncle Bobby thrust the sharp stake through the vampires chest and it exploded into dust. I think it was only then that Bobby noticed me there. I mean really noticed I'd seen all of that. He ran round to the door and scooped me up so fast. I think he was worried I'd be scared of him after what I saw. But even if I had been, there'd be nothing I would have done. I was too petrified to even speak. I just sat silently and cried, a lot, as Bobby cleaned up the glass in the kitchen and taped up the window for the night, planning to get it fixed the next day before Mom and Dad got back. Dawn slept through the entire thing but it was that night that Bobby sat me down and told me everything. Everything that I'd read in the fantasy and fairytales existed. Werewolves, vampires demons. Funny how none of the good things seemed to exist. _

_-----------------_

"Anyway, I went into silent mode for the rest of the weekend and Bobby told me not to tell my parents what I'd seen. I didn't for a couple of weeks, but I didn't talk either and Mom and Dad knew something was wrong. Now, I guess it wouldn't have made a difference whether I had told them anything or not, but eventually I told them everything. How uncle Bobby had slain a vampire and it had fangs and yellow eyes and the turned to dust. Of course they didn't believe me. But they didn't believe this was some 10 year old's imagination just running a little wild, they could see how affected I was by it. How pale and sickly looking I'd been over the past few weeks after learning what I had. And when I kept going on about it hysterically, they…" Buffy paused., catching her breath as the tears continued to fall. Why was she relaying this now? And for Dean of all people, but now it was like she couldn't stop herself from talking. "They sent me to a doctor, and stopped me seeing Bobby. My nightmares didn't stop for a while, and when I kept insisting these things were real they left me in the psychiatric ward for a few weeks. I just stopped talking about it and they came and got me out, but by then we'd moved house and I never saw Uncle Bobby again. They were convinced that he'd put these ideas in my head, with all the books he read me and things. I don't know why they thought that but I guess Mom just needed someone to blame."

Dean listened silently to Buffy's confession and realised how hard that must have been. Not even the encounter with the vampire, but no one believing her, and the one person who did being moved away. How scared must she have been once he'd left, knowing there were things lurking out there but having no one to protect her. It made Dean feel unbelievably lucky that they'd even had Dad around. Sure he'd missed birthdays and Christmases, but he'd sure done his best to keep them safe, even if that meant teaching them to fight constantly with no real home. Buffy sniffed again, awkwardly, clearly wishing that she hadn't really just blurted out the entire story.

Not really knowing what else to do Dean stepped forward and handed her some bandages to use as a tissue. He was suddenly really aware of every move he made, and started to fidget nervously. Women crying made him uncomfortable. He patted her twice on the shoulder, biting his lip as he thought frantically what he should do next. He was good with women, _why couldn't he think? _After a few seconds frenetic deliberation, all he could come up with was one more comforting, he hoped, pat on the shoulder and then to leave. So he did.

------------------

"Fuck…" Dean muttered, emerging out into the magic box as he dragged a hand down his tired face. _What the hell was wrong with me lately? Couldn't I at least have put my arm around her. Gave her some of the comfort that she quite clearly craved. Damn it! _His thoughts were interrupted shortly by Sam approaching, a very serious look on his face. Like he had some sort of mission.

"Dean, I need to talk to you." he said under his breath, hazel eyes searching the room and making sure no one was listening.

"Um, yeah." Dean replied, catching the tone of his brother's voice, which implied this was a private matter. He lead the way outside of the shop and leant against a wall in the alley way that ran down the side. Sam followed and as soon as he stepped into the shade started to relay the information he had just heard from Giles. Dean listened and remained pensive for a second before replying,

"Bobby told me that there was bad news black marking the resurrection of a Slayer." Dean thought aloud.

"I know, but there's a difference between bad news and the rising of the prince of darkness. This is big Dean." Sam replied, a tinge of panic to his voice, as his mind raced.

"Okay, well, first thing we need to do is find out more about these seals. I guess, if we can stop them being broken then we can stop this." Dean reasoned, stepping back into the sun. If it wasn't one demon, it was an apocalypse, things didn't seem to stop in Sunnydale. Dean felt his stomach growl and realised he hadn't eaten since Buffy had rescued him from Spike, who'd been keeping him alive on scraps.

"Lets go get something to eat, I'm starving." Dean stated walking over to the Impala.

Sam joined him without another word and within in minuets they'd pulled up in the car park of a double meat palace.

Dean climbed out of the car and turned to Sam. He asked something that had been bugging him for a while now, at the back of his mind.

"Sam, why did you have me buried here. I mean why buried at all? Why didn't you salt and burn me?"

Sam stayed quiet for a while, resting his arms on the roof of the car.

"Dean, if you hadn't been brought back by them. I would have found a way." he said shortly.

"But why here, why Sunnydale?"

"I did some research and found out that Sunnydale's built on a hell mouth." Sam said. He was met with a further questioning gaze from Dean.

"You know how the devils gate is like a door to hell. Well, hell mouths are like windows. They're a place with a powerful energy and lots of demonic activity. I figured if I stood any chance of bringing you back, it was best to bury you somewhere where the magic was powerful."

Dean was about ready to rage at Sam about how he shouldn't have even thought like that. How he'd told him before that he couldn't sacrifice anything to try and bring Dean back, that it always ended worse than badly. But he looked at Sam and thought back to how lost he'd been when Sam had died. How desperate he'd been for someway to bring his brother back. So without another word Dean beckoned his brother and walked the short distance to the fast food joint that was giving off such a strong scent of grease and meat, Dean's mouth was already watering.

----------------

Buffy wasn't sure how long she'd been sat in the training room after Dean left, just trying to process what she'd done. Opened up to a complete stranger more than she had anyone she'd ever known. Told Dean things her own sister, even her best friend didn't know. More puzzling though, it felt good. Like an unbelievable weight had been lifted, and the relief was so great that she didn't even worry about the consequences of parting such a deep secret. Minuets past, then hours she guessed as time began to blur. And when she finished her training and emerged from the training room evening was setting in. Dawn was sat by the counter packing up her homework as Tara waited by the door to take her home. Xander had finished his work and was standing next to Anya as she counted the takings of the day. Giles was on the second floor above them absorbed in an ancient text, worry wracking his features, but Buffy didn't have the energy to deal with whatever new demonic apocalypse was thundering toward them, so she made her way over to Willow who was finishing up the demon tracking spell.

"Anything on the redcap?" She asked, her eyes falling down to the map of Sunny dale that was littered with little red sparks. They glowed and moved across the map, tracking the movements of different demons. Of course, not all the demons in Sunnydale were shown, some masked their 'scent' so to speak and weren't always picked up by these kind of spells. Buffy also noticed square of slate that had been tactfully placed over the old high school. The hell mouth. Last time Willow had performed this spell the paper had burst into flames as a result of the cluster of dense demon activity over the hell mouth in the old Sunnydale high library. It was good to see that she was taking precautions. There were two small sparks on the map that caught her eye, coloured in a bluish green with a wispy, smoke like line joining them together. She looked at Willow questioningly, the previous inquiry forgotten as Willow answered what she knew Buffy was thinking, quietly.

"We think that because it used such a strong magic entity to resurrect you and Dean there's almost a supernatural deposit left. That's why its showing up on the map, almost like an after burn, but…"

"What is it Will?" Buffy asked, swallowing hard as she tried not to show how hearing this was tearing her apart. They'd done a spell to track demons, and she had appeared on the map, this as well as Spike being able to hit her was too much evidence that something had gone wrong. What if she'd been brought back wrong. Her eyes stung but she fought back anymore tears and clenched her jaw. Willow wasn't stupid and she could see this was affecting her best friend but instead of making a scene, which she was sure Buffy didn't want, she continued. Buffy had to know this.

"Well, you see this line connecting you two." she said, pointing to the wispy track between the two dots. "Its been getting brighter over the past few hours, you know, more definite."

"The link connecting us? It's getting stronger?" Buffy asked. Willow nodded. "But what does that mean?"

"I don't know. I mean, maybe you're linked in more ways than pain."

Before the conversation could advance any further the bell on the magic shop door sounded, marking the re-arrival of Sam and Dean. The atmosphere seemed to get way too thick immediately and everyone tried to subconsciously observe Buffy and Dean's behaviour around each other. No one even knew how she'd confided in him so abruptly in the training room before, which made it all the more awkward between the two involved. After what felt like a lifetime of silence Dean crossed the room to where Buffy and Willow were standing, followed closely by Sam,

"So, we gonna track this son-of-a-bitch or what?" he smirked, eyeing up the map on the table until something caught his eye. He was accustomed to this kind of witchcraft, and he had read about a tracking ritual like this in dads journal where all the local demons were represented by small red embers. Although, amidst the orange and luminescent flecks, floated two blue ones with some sort of smoke linking them. He looked up to Buffy and quirked an eyebrow. She smiled and simply said the words,

"Mysitcal residue ." Dean frowned and couldn't help but hear some sort of dirty connotation.

"I guess you should hear this too. I was just explaining, how because it took so much energy to bring you two back, it left a mark which is why you show up here. But the link between you two seems to be getting stronger, which I think means you two are linked in more ways than one." She paused for a minuet, considering Dean's appearance. "and I think this proves my theory, you're bruising…" Dean brought his hand to his face and touched the skin that just that morning had still been tender and sore, but now felt fine, not even swollen.

"What, so now you think I'm getting in on the Slayer powers?" he asked, a tinge of anger in his voice. He was sick of all these half ass explanations and constant questions arising.

"Look, we don't know what to think." Buffy stated simply, "but for now, shall we deal with the Redcap?"

A short silence fell and it was now that Buffy noticed Anya, Xander and Giles had all disappeared from sight. She looked up and caught Dean looking at her, a subtle concerned look that she felt only she had picked up on as it was masked with smirks and a questioning eye. Both Sam and Willow, nodded after a while and as Willow explained where she thought the Redcap might be dwelling Sam discussed the best course of action. The conversation went on without Buffy and Dean for a while, and just when the other began to wonder if they were even listening, Buffy broke away from his gaze.

"Well, I guess we'll look for any leads near where the last murder was. Then I can check out the old factory on the west outskirts of town. Sam and Dean, you can both take the wooded areas around here." she said, pointing to the areas on the map which had sparsely placed sparks.

"We'll have to be careful though," Sam reasoned, "I mean if we run into something that isn't the Redcap, we're not going to really be able to fight without drawing to much attention to ourselves and risk scaring the thing away."

"Stealth mission huh?" Dean grinned, and Sam could see how much the prospect excited Dean, and the whirring of his mind that ensued, running through every spy movie he'd ever seen. "All right, let's do this."

---------------

All that remained in the space where the police tape had been taken down hours before was a red blood stain dotted across the wall and puddling on the floor. It was a dark sort of brown from repeatedly being scrubbed at and washed, but now looked black by the light of the only street lamp over 50 yards away and the torchlight of the three approaching hunters.

"Huh" Buffy said, scanning the area for anything that could indicate where the redcap might have gone.

"It was only the body left right? Without the head?" Sam asked, examining the blood stains.

"Right. It takes the heads to drain and dye its cap," Dean looked around for any trail of blood or bloody footprints but knew there wouldn't be anything that obvious. The police would have picked up on a trail like that and with this monster leaving no other trail, like sulphur, they were very much without a clue to its whereabouts.

"Well, I'm guessing it bagged the head so as not to leave a trail, and if there was one the police would have picked up on it by now… So, to sum up, we got nothing" Buffy summarised in a fairly cute voice that with her appearance betrayed just how dangerous she was. Dean blinked.

"Okay, so I guess we split up." Sam stated as he walked the short distance to the Impala and popped the trunk. He grabbed a machete and tucked it through his belt as Dean made a grab for his beloved sawed off loaded with rock salt rounds. Buffy appeared behind him, shaking her head and snatched the gun from him, throwing it back into the trunk. Dean's face crumbled a little at that, puppy dog eyes that rivalled Sam as she reminded him stubbornly.

"This is a stealth mission, remember? That's gonna make way too much noise, and besides, guns are never helpful."

"But… Aww" Dean moaned before glancing at Sam and being met with that same, you-know-I'm-right-Dean-now-you-can-use-the-gun-next-time look, and he finally admitted defeat, tucking the other machete into his belt.

"Okay, Ill start at the north part of the woods, Sam you go south. Buffy your checking out the factory right?" Dean asserted with a nod from the other two opening the door of the Impala.

"Woah, no way your driving that." Buffy said,

"What?"

"The engine will wake up people the next town over, C'mon Dean, think stealth."

"She's right Dean," Sam put in, "We're better off walking."

Dean stayed silent for fear of saying something he'd regret just stared evilly at both Buffy and his brother. He slammed the door shut and Buffy grinned sweetly at him.

"Fine, lets split up." he muttered, grumbling to himself something about, 'stealth being way over-rated,' as he headed 'north' wards. Sam shrugged before heading south and Buffy smiled, turning on her heel and following the road to the old factory.

---------------

Note

This is the first part of the chapter tracking, but it was all getting very long winded and I really wanted to put up the explanation of Bobby and Buffy for you guys. So hope fully Tracking II should be up soon enough. Anyway, must be brief as I have an Art essay to write, but I hope you like and please review because I love reading what you guys think.

Ooo also if you have any cool ideas you wanna put forward please do as I'm having plot troubles. But I will sort it out eventually JJ


	8. Tracking II

*Disclaimer - UNFORTUNATELY. BTVS & SPN aren't mine.

NOTE - Yeah, so theres a lot of point of view changes in this one. Not my best chapter, and because its been so delayed I've kinda lost track of where exactly I am. But I hope you enjoy it all the same! J

Chapter 8 -Tracking II

Sam hadn't been in the woods for more than ten minutes when the silence was disturbed by something. A shift in the wind that not many people would recognise as more that a case of the willies. But Sam knew better than that. All that time Dean had been away, he'd heard, _felt_, that disturbance too many times. There was an owl hooting somewhere in the distant night, and cliché was a severe understatement to describe his surroundings, as Sam stopped silently in his tracks.

"Ruby." He said shortly, turning around and allowing a smile to crack across his face as she stepped out from behind a tree. Her brown hair fell beneath her shoulders now, with big brown eyes rimmed with thick lashes that made her 'the girl next door'; If you could get past the demon part. Even now Sam, only a couple of times, had caught himself beginning to trust her. Really trust her, and forget about the demon. These instances becoming more frequent the longer after Dean had been absent, but even then, the thoughts had been roughly forced back. It didn't matter how many times Sam let his guard down, or for how long, it rose back up eventually, usually with a thought of his brother.

"Hey Sam." Ruby said, in quite a sweet voice which went with the body, but didn't really fit the demon behind it. "How's tricks?"

"So so." Sam muttered, wondering if Ruby knew about Dean yet. He hadn't seen or even heard from her for about a week.

"Dean's back then." It wasn't a question, and her words sounded cold. She and Dean had never really hit it off, not surprising why. Sam just nodded. She stepped closer, a concerned look now plastered across her face. "You've not told him about…" She trailed off.

"No." Sam said shortly, as much as at first he had wanted to, the longer he left it the less that seemed to be. For a second he thought he saw relief on her features, which was confirmed by what she went on to say.

"Good. I mean… he wouldn't have understood. Would have tried to stop us…" As much as Sam wished she was wrong, he knew Dean wouldn't have understood. This was something that Sam had to do. His confidence in what he was doing, how he was preparing to kill Lilith, seemed to come and go in waves, but even in his least confident moment there a certainty he felt, knowing he was right. As long as he could hold onto himself. He knew he was playing with fire but he could do this. He could remain in control, and if he didn't…

If he didn't. If he lost everything. It would be for the greater good. One way or another, Lilith would die.

"Yeah, I know." Sam said firmly, having reassured himself for the millionth time, and filled with fresh faith in his new 'vocation'. "So, did you have any luck tracking Lilith?"

"Nah, false trail;" Ruby stated, not going into details as Sam knew the story probably ended with her having to kill her way out of a gang and pissed off demons. "Sam, Lilith's knows our game plan, big time. It's not gonna be long until _she follows u_s here, and short of driving that car around the globe, our best bet is to cover our tracks and build up the defensive."

"Let her come here. I feel strong enough now, I can end this."

Ruby smirked, "No, you're not. But I happen to know of something that'll gives you a boost."

"Good cause I'm running low," Sam replied, pulling a whiskey flask from the inside of his jacket. He unscrewed the top showing the red crust that coated the rim of the flask and unleashing the thick copper scent that you felt you could bite down on at the back of your throat. Just the smell of it stirred anticipation within him, it felt like not having eaten in days. _For the greater good_, Sam thought to himself; _Its making me stronger, strong enough to kill Lilith. Exact revenge and save the world. It's all for the greater good._

"That too." She shook her head. "Have you ever heard of a guy named Rack?"

-----------------

_The factory had long closed down before the pipes burst, and as it was pretty secluded, there was no immediate requirement to fix them. Of course after a year this became no requirement at all, and after many patrols leading here I always thought I was used to the stench of stagnant water that now flooded the basement and crept up to the first floor when rainfall was high. But as it turns out, I was never as prepared as I thought I was for that smell, that was now more of a being that moved through the air with a life of its own, and seemed to hit me like brick wall when I opened the cracked grey door. I moved over the threshold and couldn't have walked more than two feet through the door before hearing something. Well it was shorter than most patrols, I guess I'd got lucky this time, if you could ever call stumbling on a demon lucky. I crept around the corner hearing a clang of metal and a splash from deeper in the building. Looking down I realised I was already 3 inches deep in murky water. _

"_Oh crap," I muttered, shaking one of my new boots dry and examining the damage. There was a definite line of grime about the ankle; "Well, may as well even it out." _

_And as much as I wanted to go and attempt to salvage the pretty brown, buckled ankle boots, I started to wade through the water which after deepening for a while, evened out, flowing way above my boots and cutting through my jeans at the knee. The water that flooded my boots made my movements slow and sluggish, which I knew I couldn't really afford, but I figured, that there should be no need for fighting tonight anyway. This was a stealth mission after all. 'Yeah right' I thought to myself, but still waded around the corner, flicking the torch off, so as not to attract unwanted attention._

-----------------

The pain wasn't pain at first. It began with a dropping of the stomach, which Dean had put down to the six or so mega burgers he'd consumed at the Double Meat Palace earlier. But then a sharp sting spread across his cheek like he'd been slapped. That pain was too real, too _raw_, to just be the onset of a head or tooth ache. It was that supernatural link. It had to be, which meant there was trouble at the old factory. _Leave the car behind, what a fantastic idea that was, _he thought, turning on his heel, and running as fast as he could the way he'd just walked, darting through the trees back to the Impala. He got back surprisingly quickly and as he jumped into the impala didn't really have to catch his breath. He was physically fit, had to be for the job. But after sprinting full throttle for a good ten minutes he'd expect to be panting just a bit. As his mind raced this stray thought was left abandoned and he swung the steering wheel right, headed towards the factory which wasn't more than another five minutes away. He hoped that wasn't too little time.

-----------------

The water had gotten deep. And it didn't help being a little shorter than average when the cold muddy filth reached halfway up Buffy's thigh before levelling out. It wasn't looking good. Not only was her every movement accompanied by a louder that she thought audibly possible sloshing of water. But her movements were sluggish, in the way she couldn't kick, and more importantly, she couldn't run. Buffy waded towards a open doorway that lead into one big room, which was mostly empty. There were small blackened windows to the right side, but those small ones that have absolutely no use and seem to just make the room feel more claustrophobic. A variety of graffiti designs filled up most of the walls, and the more bare patches were crowded with the pattern of flaking plaster as well as a less than healthy looking mould. The corners of the room were shrouded in blackness, but Buffy didn't need to be able to see the redcap to know it was there. She moved her leg slowly back at such a pace that in cut silently through the water. She felt it lay flat on the concrete beneath and took another slow step backwards. There was a scuffling sound at the back of the room, and a loud splash. Then silence. Buffy figured she could take this thing, but with its super speed, and her serious lack of in this water, she didn't want to take a chance. She lay her foot down just behind the other one, felt it slip on the edge of a small concrete step that she must have missed before. She grasped the concrete frame with her hand, feeling pieces crumbling away and dropping into the water. There was that scuffling again, getting a bit louder this time, but she was losing grip on the wall and still off balance; She instinctively slammed down her other foot, through the water and onto the concrete beneath to steady herself. The sound reverberated off the walls and before that echoing had even finished the redcap dashed forward in all its glory, delivering a hard punch to the bottom of her jaw. The force knocked her back and before she had time to rise out of the muddy water again another strike hitting her across the ribs. Her vision was clouded but she dragged herself up and along the wall at her back, trying to focus her vision. The splashing was at her right and she hit out, her fist crashing against something solid. There was more splashing as the thing stumbled backwards and came at her again full on. She lifted her leg and kicked at the darkness, her leg not making contact until the last second, which was way too late to cause any real damage. Before she could step back down the redcap pulled up her leg, toppling her. She felt the cold rush of water past her ears as her head hit the floor. The creature held onto her leg in the air, keeping her head submerged under the freezing water. With all her strength she kicked out, her foot slipping from the Redcap's grip and then smashing back against it's body. The force sent her legs down and brought her head up, and using the time Buffy countered the Redcap's swing at her, rolling down through the water and ramming it's head into the wall behind. As plaster and concrete started to crumble into the water Buffy turned and ran as fast as she could towards the front of the factory. If she could just get out of this water then her reactions would be quicker and she'd have a much better chance. She was getting nearer to the corridor through which she entered when she felt a rough cold grip on her ankles and she was dragged to the floor again. She rolled over, starting the pull herself up when the Redcap jumped on her, holding her head under the water that was still a foot and a half deep. Her vision, which was distorted because of the water anyway, began to cloud. Black and white spots flashing in front of her.

'_I'm going to die…' _she thought dreamily, _'… again.' _As the black and white splotches grew her head felt light but thick, like it was stuffed full of cotton wool. Too light and too thick to register as the creature was pulled off her and a series of shotgun blasts sounded.

* * *

_I could hear an engine running, loud, almost deafening actually as I felt hard hands beating down on my chest. Once, twice, three times. Soft lips on mine as air blew into my body. Suddenly something shocked me. I tear of bright white in complete darkness, with a heat that was somehow cold at the same time. Everything was still a blur of sound, but my focus became clearer on that beating on my chest again. Once, twice, three times, four times, five…_

Buffy sprung up, spluttering water and coughing into her hands. Dean rolled from his knees back onto the balls of his feet, staying crouched at her side for a minute, hands resting in his lap. He stayed there just long enough for her to stop coughing up that bitter water and then helped her up and into the Impala.

"What happened with the Red Cap?" She asked a few minutes later as the jet black impala sped down the dimly lit streets, rubbing her neck to try and soothe the sore feeling at the back of her throat.

"It's gone," Dean replied gruffly, keeping his eyes focused on the road ahead. "The thing was holding you under the water just as I came in, and I caught it off guard."

"Wait, how long was I unconscious? What about the link? Shouldn't you have passed out too?" Buffy asked turning towards him now. The oldest Winchester flicked his eyes towards her,

"I almost did. I took the Redcap out with a blast of rock salt and it bolted, but even by then I could just barely breathe. I hauled you outside and knew that if I didn't revive you then we'd both end up doornails." Buffy held his gaze until he turned back to the road making a right turn. "So I used what little breath I had left to try and revive you, which worked, hence the not being dead right now."

Buffy remained silent for a minute. Dean must have felt what she as the redcap jumped her and that was what caused him to come looking for her. She still couldn't quite work out whether this link was a gift or a curse, when Dean enlightened her as to how he'd gotten there quite so fast.

"There's something else," Dean said, "After I felt what the Red Cap did, I started running. I mean really running flat out and it was like… I don't know."

"You think you've got slayer stamina?" She questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe?" He shrugged and as he did went for a gear change, his hand briefly brushing Buffy's as it hung by her side. Like a flash that spark blazed again, almost knife sharp and intense but not painful. Even so she jerked her hand away like she'd been burnt and noticed he'd done the same. Dean kept his gaze on the road ahead, but even so Buffy could tell he'd felt that too. He reached back towards the front of the car, checking himself and her to make sure they didn't touch again, and flicked in the cassette tape. He turned the steering wheel right, no doubt headed to where Sam had agreed to meet them after the hunt for the Red Cap, and began to thrum out the beat to Metallica's 'Sweet Amber'. She'd never seen someone look so deep in thought yet pretending to be so absent minded, and realised she'd never found it harder to read anyone than this guy. Buffy turned to face out of her window, continuing to puzzle over that strange spark. _'Some sort of static charged shock maybe?' _she thought, but even as she reasoned that's what it was she didn't believe it. Whatever _that_ was, it way more powerful than a static shock. Not only that, but it was a different kind of power. Something dark, twisted and magical.

-----------

NOTE

OMG THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG. Hey guys, I really wanted to update ages ago but I've had/ still have so much school work to do. I just hope you enjoy this chapter, even though, like I said, it's not my best, it's just a tiny supplement to keep you going J

Also, that was almost kissage, I mean it was the kiss of life, which I know is a bit gross but I'm working on the romance thing. Stick with me on this! LOVE Y'ALL X


	9. Secrets

*Disclaimer - UNFORTUNATELY. BTVS & SPN aren't mine.

Chapter 9 - Secrets

It had gone one o'clock when Buffy and Dean finally returned home, they had spent most of the evening looking for Sam when he wasn't answering his phone. Dean had found this worrying in itself, (Sam never turned his phone off… _ever_), but after a few more, increasingly stressed calls, Sam eventually picked up.

* * *

" Hey…" Sam's voice echoed down the phone, sounding distant and hollow somehow.

"Sam! Where the hell have you been man?" Dean practically yelled down the phone. He checked himself, lowering his voice to a more casual, and as result, gruff tone he continued, "We found the Redcap but it got away. Anyway, we're coming to pick you up, where are you?"

"Uh, on my way back."

"Back to where? Buffy's?" Dean asked, He could tell something was very wrong, but couldn't place what. Sam sounded… well, he sounded just out of it. Drunk? Dean bit on the inside of his cheek as the thought flashed through his mind before he had time to control it. Maybe Sam _had _changed. He instinctively shook his head at the thought, that wasn't how Sam dealt with loss, himself maybe, not Sam. Buffy watched him from the passenger seat, quirking an eyebrow at the mention of her name. Dean ignored her, concentrating more on his brother's reply.

"Yeah, I'm almost there. You go ahead and I'll see you there in a few."

"Are you sure you're alright Sammy?" The eldest Winchester asked,

"Yeah," Sam sniggered. "Dude I'm fine." Dean seriously doubted that, but the anti-posession tattoos they'd picked up ruled out a demon, so he figured Sam was most likely drunk. Still leaving him feeling disturbed but he decided it was best to play along until Sammy was with him and tackle the problem then. He turned to Buffy, opened his mouth but before he could say anything she waved him off.

"Yes, before you ask you can crash at mine again." He raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. "Don't worry, that wasn't 'the link'" she mocked, gesturing quotation marks in the air, "I just know the look."

He smirked and turned his attention back to Sam.

"Alright Sammy. See you in a few." Dean said to the hang-up tone on the other end.

* * *

That had been about ten minutes ago. Dean kicked off his boots at the front door and prepared coffee while Buffy quickly showered, although in the time the kettle boiled he dug out two folded sheets from the trunk of the Impala, each painted with the devils trap in thick black car paint he'd acquired at Bobby's one time. He placed one neatly under the welcome mat at the front door, and the other, not so neatly just in front of the back door. The tattooed sigil would stop possession, but if it was defaced and broken then demonic possession still remained a possibility. '_Better safe than sorry.' _When she emerged only five minutes later he stepped into the shower briefly to wash off that stagnant residue from the factory water. He came quietly down the stairs so as not to wake Dawn and met Buffy in the kitchen where she handed him a steaming hot mug of black coffee. He watched her eyes stray to the tattered calico sheet lying crumpled and painfully obvious by the back door.

"Okay, so, um, what the hell is that?" She asked, eyeing him over the rim of the cup as she took a small sip of coffee.

"It's a devils trap, used to trap demons." Dean said shortly. He still found it pretty unreal that this girl, this 'slayer' could be just that without this kind of knowledge.

"But why is it cluttering up my kitchen floor?" She asked, innocently peeking over her cup.

Dean looked down, staring into the murky black liquid swirling around in his mug.

"It's Sam. I'm worried about him, he didn't seem… On the phone, I think something was wrong. The devils traps are just a precaution" He muttered. As he said it he realised immediately what Buffy's reaction would be, he'd have said the same.

"So you think your brother's possessed so you invited him to my house. Gee, thanks for that Dean. What the hell were you thinking?" she growled. All that sweet innocence had gone completely, and it was then that Dean saw so much of himself in her. The reason she was so mad is because she feared for her friends, her sister, Dawn. As the slayer it was her duty to always protect them, she was always responsible for that. He could relate. That responsibility for Sam, part forced on him by their lack of father and not so typical childhood, part adopted by him as that elder brother role, and that that had turned out to be yet another failure on his part. He pushed those thoughts back, finally looking up to meet Buffy's eyes.

"Your right."

"No look, it's fine," she murmured, "I'd rather deal with whatever this is together."They both fell silent for a few minutes, their gaze simultaneously falling to their cups.

"Thanks, for this." Dean said, flicking his eyes up he rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. "Hey, uh. Earlier on, did you…"

"Did I…?" Buffy asked, her voice only just above a whisper.

"There was something, when we touched it was like a static shock or… I don't know. Did you feel that?" She stared at him a moment and Dean immediately regretted bringing it up, he sounded like an idiot, and even though he felt it had been something supernatural, if she didn't then this all sounded like an all too cheesy line about a romantic 'connection' between two 'star-crossed lovers', which could lead to a) Rejection, or b) some mindless, half baked love scene straight out of a chick flick, or maybe… Was there a third option? And which did he favour?

"Static shocks are pretty common Dean" '_Ah, a) it is then' _He couldn't help but feel some guttural disappointment, and surprisingly not for lack of option b), but then she surprised him.

"But, yes actually, I felt it." He coughed with a slight smile that he wasn't going mad.

"Y'know what it was?" He asked,

"You got me," Buffy shrugged, she bit her lip in pensive thought, placing her half empty mug on the side, "But it was something, supernatural I think. I mean, my life, what isn't these days?"

The corner of Dean's mouth tugged up in a cute lopsided grin and he felt himself take a step towards Buffy. At only 5 foot 4 the top of her head sat neatly just under Dean's chin, and he took a step forward, she seemed to drift closer. She couldn't describe it, almost like a gravitational pull, but stronger and more tangible, more like an invisible rope entwining around her arms and pulling them towards the hunter. In the moments before her raised hands rested on his shoulders questions buzzed in her head, that repetition of '_the link_' again and again. A concept she was already sick of. But when her hands made contact with the soft cotton weave of his tee a scorching flame shot through her fingers, up her arms, starting a raging inferno in her brain, all the questions were gone, well maybe not gone, but overcome for the moment with something else. The unseen mystical ropes tightened around her waist and his, pulling them closer as the fire spread across her stomach and burned through the back of her light top as his hands gripped her between the shoulders and at the small of her back, arms wrapped tightly around her. With that grip Dean pulled her up to meet his lips with a crashing force, like his arms weren't quite his own, or his lips, or… other parts of his anatomy. He felt as if an invisible force was binding him to her tighter and tighter, but as they touched, the more that smouldering heat spread, the less the mystical tie was needed to keep them together. He hoisted the tiny slayer up and onto the breakfast counter locking their mouths in a tighter kiss as he tilted his head to the side. Somewhere in the distance he heard a crashing sound and against the better judgement in the moment, he tore himself away. Buffy did the same, her gaze falling on the broken mug splash of tepid coffee decorating the floor. She kept her hands up as Dean took a big step back, his hands also raised careful not to touch her again. Once he felt he was a safe distance away he rubbed a hand down his face, as she hopped down from the counter and began to pick up the shattered pottery. He had exactly 3 seconds to question what the _hell_ had actually just happened and to feel very awkward before they heard the front door swing open.

* * *

_My head swung round and I practically leapt over Buffy from where she was crouched on the floor, head flicking up at the sound of the door. Grateful for the godsend of a interruption but my mind immediately focused on Sam. Especially when I was met with a slouched and all round down trodden version of my kid brother leaning against the door frame. His hair hung messily over his eyes, but his whole demeanour seemed to emit a drunkenness. The sloppy pose and careless manner was one thing, that I could have put down to drink but when I caught sight of his eyes beneath those chaotic brown bangs I was met with a pitch black. I stumbled back, not because I knew it was a demon, but because I knew it was my brother. _

_I could hear a crackling sound and my eyes were drawn down to Sam's hands where purple sparks of light were flying between his fingers. My eyes travelled further down to the bronze axe we'd seen the Redcap with earlier. It was burnt at one with a blacked shape still attached to the end; The Redcaps still smouldering arm. I felt Buffy's presence beside me and she let out a little gasp of shock._

"_Dean… " Sam breathed, still bent double. "Sammy?" I choked, hearing my voice as nearly a sob. This was my fault. It occurred to me, clear as day that Sam should have stayed dead. What I put him through, reversing the roles and passing the exact same grief that I wouldn't, no, couldn't deal with onto him had been too much. And this was what had come of it. Not alcohol addiction, something else… something much worse._

_

* * *

_

Sam hovered in that doorway completely still for what seemed like forever, the axe dropping the floor with an almighty clang. Dawn appeared at the top of the stairs, not noticed by Dean or Buffy. But noticed by Sam. He twisted his head round and shot a leery smile at her, hands rocking at his sides.

"Little Dawny," he sang under his breath. "You're very pretty. But not real. Not really." he sniggered. Dawn quivered where she stood, rooted at the top of the stairs and looked down at Buffy and Dean who were now following Sam's gaze.

"Go back upstairs Dawn" Buffy instructed firmly as Dawn took a step back.

"No." Sam said shortly. "She should stay." He flicked a hand towards her and electric purple energy shot out, pulling Dawn with a quick motion at her chest. She flew forwards and tumbled down the stairs landing at Sam's feet, blood dripping from her hair line. Buffy shot forwards to Dawn's side just as Dean flew down to the axe, bringing the blunt side to the top of Sam's head. He was unconscious before he hit the ground, and Dean had carried his brother to the impala and started the engine before Buffy looked up from her sister who was a little concussed but awake. When she heard the engine roar and a squeal of tires she shouted Dean's name but either he didn't hear her or he didn't care. The front door bashed against the wall with a strong gust of wind leaving Buffy and Dawn in the thick silence of their home left to contemplate on what they had just witnessed.

* * *

Note

Right, finally done chapter 9. After a lot of consideration I have a vague notion of where to go with this ff now, although I'm not sure the angel will be making an appearance sadly. We'll have to see. So please if you're reading and enjoying it stick with me, put on alert and I will update hopefully within the next couple of weeks as I just finished college and I have a whole summer of nothing to do. Hope you liked, I'd love to hear your thoughts so review me guys. Much Love Y'all! x


End file.
